Celestial Trinity
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Reposted. Yami, Yugi, and Atem are the Celestial Trinity but can Yami and Atem learn to work together when they are too busy fighting over poor little Yugi? Lemon in Last Chapter. Rated T until then
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own YuGiOh or NASA

**Warnings: **Threesome, Yaoi, And Het relationships. Based on a dream I had.

**Celestial Trinity  
Summary**

Nine bells were left by an ancient race millions of years ago, when the ancestors of this ancient race, wolves, search for these bells in order to take over the solar system it will be up to Yugi and the gang to save it. Three parts of the same soul must work together to defeat this enemy; the symbol of the sun, the moon and the stars. Main Threesome Y/YY/Atem. Other couples J/M S/T T/S

---

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**---Chapter 1---**

"Ready?" Yugi called back to Yami as he twisted the metal lock on the door.

"All ready. Open up." Yami smiled and gave him the thumbs up and smiled dumbly. Things in the world were right again and for the first time Yami was experiencing life as it should be experienced. He never thought in a million years that he would be aloud to live as others lived. Some people said that life was boring and nothing compared to the life of a hero, Yami had to beg to differ, this is the only life he ever really wanted. But as they say "the grass is always greener on the other side." Thankfully Yami got to experience both sides.

"Good because there is a long line out there." Yugi peered through the door and swallowed hard as the line of people curled around the corner. Yugi never really cared what side of life he was living so long as he was with his friends when he lived it. He was ecstatic when he found out Yami was going to live with them. The gods had given Yami a choice; he could be with the gods or live his life with Yugi and the others. It was all very Hercules in Yugi's eyes.

The crowd of people rushed in and all encircled a display of games in the front of the store, the newest game for Play Station 3 was out, "Kingdom Hearts 3". Yugi had already played and beat it, naturally, and liked playing the new games before anyone else, it was hard to keep the good parts a secret from the people who hadn't played yet but he managed.

Yugi made his way to the counter and leaned against it nonchalantly and grinned at Yami. "What?" Yami smiled over at Yugi as he rung up a little boy who was counting out his coins.

"You are just so good at the register." Yugi smiled, "I feel so rushed when I do it." He fidgeted with his hands a bit and gave a small pout in the cash register's direction.

"Well you have to remember, one person at a time. If they can't wait then they can leave." He tapped Yugi's nose playfully.

"We could always get another register. My business is more popular now that you two are famous." Solomon chimed in from the back room.

"No grandpa, Yami is the famous one." Yugi called back to him.

"Don't say that Yugi, we are both equally famous." Yami counted out the coins the boy gave him and let them fall into the cash drawer. He bagged the game for the boy and handed it to him. The boy took it in overzealous hands and skipped toward the door.

"T'ankuu." The boy grinned like it was Christmas morning and pushed through the door and ran back toward his mother.

"Cute." Yugi smiled, "I'm going to balance the books with grandpa, get me when you want to go to lunch."

"Of course." Yami smiled and watched Yugi walk into the other room.

After the day was done, Yugi and Yami locked up the shop and began cleaning. "Today wasn't that bad."

"No, not considering the hottest game was here." He looked over at the empty display. "Guess we'll have to order more."

"It could take a while before we get them in." Yugi smiled as he swept up the shop.

"Yugi?" Yami moved over to him and took the broom from his hands. "I have something rather important to talk to you about. And I want you to hear the whole thing before you say anything." Yugi nodded.

"Um Okay Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi looked at him with sad eyes of worry.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry. I just want to confess something to you." Yami took a breath and looked at him seriously. "We've known each other for a long time, and we are closer than anyone is close to anyone. I know everything about you, and you know everything about me." Yugi nodded knowingly "I-"

"Boys come here, Quick!" Solomon called from the upstairs. The boys looked at each other and slowly walked up the steps to the living room. "This is pretty interesting. Come sit." He moved over so that Yami and Yugi could sit near him and they gazed at the TV.

_-NASA's "Opportunity" satellite has just passed Pluto and has shown us the first pictures of Pluto. NASA has made a shocking discovery; apparently millions of years ago an ancient civilization lived there. More on that at Eleven-"_

"That's amazing," Yugi said, "to think, we weren't the only ones in this solar system."

"I think it's weird, I mean what happened to those people, and how did they live out that far from the sun?" Yami grumbled. "I just don't see how…" he trailed off when he noticed the looks given to him by Solomon and Yugi.

"Anyway, I will be going on the first expedition into space to excavate this discovery." Solomon smiled proudly and perched on the edge of the couch with his chest puffed out like a cockatiel. Yami and Yugi's faces dropped in disbelief.

"No, Grandpa, I mean no offence, aren't you too old? I mean you don't know how your body will react in space. Think this through." Yugi shot up from his seat as he spoke and rushed to his grandfather's side. "I really think you should stay here where it's safe."

"What do you mean, too old? I don't feel a day over forty." He smiled as he stood up to demonstrate his strength by taking body building poses. "Ho ho, See what I mean?" his actions were cut off by an all too familiar crack. "Ouch." Solomon slouched forward and placed his hand on his lower back.

"See what I mean?" Yugi helped him sit back. "Is there another option?"

"Well they were going to send up some young whippersnapper if I wasn't fit enough. I was going to tell him exactly what to do." Solomon pouted.

"Well you should do that." Yugi smiled

"But…"

"It's okay," Yami chimed in, "You will still be a big part of this huge thing, you should be proud."

"Yami is right,"

"I suppose so; Thank you, boys." Solomon smiled, "Now I think it's time for bed." He yawned and shuffled to his room and closed the door.

Yugi turned to Yami after shutting off the TV and began straightening up the pillows, "You were trying to tell me something earlier?"

"Huh?" Yami smiled, "I forgot. Don't worry about it."

"Alright." Yugi yawned and gave a long stretch toward the ceiling, "I think grandpa was on to something with that whole going to bed thing, I am hella tired."

"I think I'll stay up a bit later."

"Alright Pal, just don't stay up too late, we are supposed to go to the water park tomorrow." Yugi stretched once more before heading to his room, he popped his head back in at the last moment, "You are okay, right?"

Yami gave him a genuine smile and nodded, "I'm just not tired yet." Yugi nodded and went to his room. Yami looked back at the TV and turned it on to the news channel. "Something about this ancient civilization gives me a familiar bad feeling."


	2. Chapter 2

**---**

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**---Chapter 2---**

The next morning was full of promise in the lavender eyes of Yugi. He felt the sun's warm rays drape over him like small ribbons of yellow glaze. They swept over his face and gently woke him. He loved waking like that, rather than to the gut-wrenching, mind-shaking sound of the alarm clock.

Yami uncrossed his legs and set them both on the ground and set his book on the counter next to the computer. He stood up and moved over to Yugi and sat on the edge of his bed. Yugi felt it dip and looked over at Yami. "Morning, Pal."

"Morning, Yugi. About last night, I wanted to tell you-"Yugi smiled and cocked his head to the side. "That I… That Joey, Tristan, and Tea should be here soon."

"Oh, I better get dressed then." Yugi got up and walked over to his closet and looked at the book Yami was reading. _"The Big Book of Our Solar System?_"

"Yeah, I was just wondering about space, what we already know." Yami smiled and grabbed up the book in a protective manner. "Hurry and get dressed." Yami smiled and moved over to his bag and put the book in between two towels and put in the sunscreen and shut the bag tight. He pulled on a black shirt and slid on flip flops and waited for Yugi down stairs.

Yugi stumbled down to meet him and gave him a big smile, "Ready!" Yami couldn't help but smile at how cute his aibou was, he wore a white Linkin Park shirt and light blue trunks. He wore sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Well it seems you are." Yami smiled and walked out the door with him to greet Tea and Joey. "Joey what are you bringing?" Yami arched an eyebrow at the mountain of things hanging from Joey. "We are only going to the water park; you don't need to move out of your house."

"Heh, heh, very funny. I just believe in being prepared. Danger is always following us."

"Joey, you are a dork." Tea said. "Leave some things here; all you need is a towel and your money." Tea smiled, "Because I will not be the one who ends up carrying it all back."

"Hey Guys! Sorry I am late!" Tristan came running up to them with a mountain of stuff that put Joey's to shame.

"Oh no." Tea slapped her open palm to her forehead. "You guys are nuts. You don't need all of these things."

"You say that now." Tristan said.

"Tea, is right though." Yami laughed inwardly and helped Joey and Tristan sort through the things they really didn't need and set out for fun in the sun.

**---**

The park had opened its first time ever that summer and Yugi and his friends were the fifth group of people through the gates. They quickly got one large locker to share, Tea wore the key on a bracelet around her wrist, and the boys carried the towels and went off to claim a pavilion of five chairs.

Tea sat on the end of a chair as she put lotion on. She took time to take in the view below them. They had managed to score a pavilion at the top of the park. They could see every ride in every direction.

"See that down there, in the trees?" Yami pointed out. Her eyes followed his arm down to the end of his finger and spotted a small village, it was a mock village almost like the ones you see at Disneyland. The houses were encircling a tall bell tower with four clocks on each side of the four-sided tower.

"Yeah?"

"I heard that the real village is beneath this park." Yami smiled and sat next to her, "it's a bit sad don't you think? How old things are just covered over and forgotten…" Suddenly Tea got the feeling Yami wasn't talking about the park or the village anymore.

"Yami…" her voice was soft and soothing to his ears and he looked over at her.

"Aw no! What are you doin' here Rich boy?" Joey pointed a finger across the mock road and pointed at Kaiba.

"Ha, of course you know I am starting a new chain of Kaiba Land water parks. And I just so happen to own this one. Mind your own damn business, dog."

"That's it, you and me right here and right now."

Yugi pushed his friend back, "Clam down, Joey, leave Kaiba alone. Let's go on the big slide first, huh? Two person ride." Yugi smiled up at him.

"Yeah, fine, Kaiba ain't worth it anyway," Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him off toward the huge slide.

"Hey, Yami want to go on that ride with me?" Tristan asked happily. "Tea, You coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to lie out for a while." She smiled at him and looked back at Yami. "Why don't you go have some fun? I think it will be good for you. Maybe you'll get some alone time with Yugi." She winked at him.

"How do you know about that?" Yami blinked a few times.

"Relax, Yami, just tell him how you feel, you've always been able to do that." She smiled and moved to lie back in the chair.

"Come on Yami, the line is getting longer." Tristan pouted. Yami smiled and got up and walked down to the slide with them.

Tea looked around to make sure the boys were gone before walking over to Seto's pavilion. "Hi Kaiba." She smiled but that soon faded when he didn't acknowledge her. She watched him type away at his computer. "You came all the way to the water park just to work." She sighed, "Most of these rides are two-person And I came in an odd numbered group. So maybe, you wanna go on one or two with me?" He still ignored her. She gave up and walked back to her chair and slumped back down.

Meanwhile Yugi and the others were sanding in a line of at least fifty people in order to take a quick ride down the Big Kahuna: A long side that ran almost Perpendicular to the ground; a fifty foot drop down a waterslide. Yugi's legs shook at the light of it and the screams from the others on the ride.

"You know I am thinking we should go on a different one." Yugi swallowed hard and backed up into Yami. "Sorry."

"Don't worry Yugi, we can go together. The two slides are side by side and I might not be able to hold your hand but I'll be with you. Besides it looks like fun."

"Yeah, come on Yugi, you have to try it."

"Well I guess I could. But shouldn't one of us get Tea? I feel bad for her, she's all alone." Yugi pouted.

"If you hurry we can hold the spot for you." Joey smiled and waved Yugi off. "You know, speaking of Tea, You ever notice how strange she gets when rich boy is around?" Joey said to the others as Yugi left them.

Yugi walked his way back to the pavilion and jumped two feet in the air when he saw it. He couldn't believe it, not in a million years would he have ever thought this would happen. Oh the world loved to play games. "Holy…!" Yugi ran back up the hill and toward the Big Kahuna. "Guys! GUYS!" Yugi slipped his way through the crowd of people and came to a panting halt before Joey.

"What's wrong man?"


	3. Chapter 3

**---**

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**---Chapter 3---**

Yugi's ragged panting slowed as Joey calmed him. "Okay, now Yugi, what happened?" Joey looked down into his friend's eyes but he didn't find fear, it was more the look found in the eyes of a kid who had just walked in on their parents in bed.

"You guys, I saw… There was… and they were." Yugi swallowed hard, "I saw Tea-"Yugi blinked as his eyes seemed to draw toward Yami's. Something in Yami's eyes told him to keep what he had seen to himself. Yugi bit his tongue to keep the news from leaking from his smooth pink lips. 'Why not?' Yugi shot through their mental link.

'I caught them a few weeks ago; she isn't ready to tell anyone yet. Seto wants to keep it a secret before it's splashed all over the media. So we have to wait until they are ready. Besides it isn't our place to tell anyone.' Yami sent back, their bond was still strong even after the separation.

'You're right.' Yugi smiled and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder in thanks and shook his head finally noticing that Joey had been calling his name for some time. "What?"

"Whad do ya mean what? Spit it out, Yugi." Yugi's vision seemed to fall out of focus listening to the wet tapping of Joey's impatient foot. "You saw Tea what?" he rolled out his hand to signify that Yugi should fill in the blank there.

"I saw Tea… Uh… sunbathing naked!" he spat out before his mind registered what he was about to say. Yami shook his head as Yugi gave him a dumb smile and a shrug.

"Whoa… Really?" Joey smirked. "So, man, how'd she look?" he wiggled his eyebrows and nudged him with his elbow in the side.

"Dude." Tristan smacked Joey in the shoulder, "she's our friend, don't ask that."

"Sorry. But she is hot though." He smiled when the other three nodded absentmindedly their minds drifting off to the mind sight of their naked friend.

"Uh, but that's beside the point." Tristan added as he tried to shake the mental image of her out of his head. "Look the line is moving, let's just go." Tristan moved up dragging Joey with him.

"Naked, Yugi?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was all I could think of that was shocking. Eheh." Yugi rubbed the back of his head shamefully.

"You know those two will be asking her about it."

"Yeah, She's gonna kill me for that."

"Yugi, Now that we have a moment, there is something…"

"Move it! The line is moving." yelled a huge man about five feet tall with a large jelly like belly. Yami took a sharp breath through his teeth. "Well!? Move it!"

"Now just you wait one moment!" Yami growled but Yugi just smiled back at the man and pushed Yami toward Tristan and Joey. He didn't want Yami to burst and punch the guy like he had done so many times before. Yami was nice but there was only so much he could take. That's why Yugi was there, he was the calming side of Yami just as Yami was Yugi's aggression

"Calm down, Yami." Yugi gave him that all too familiar smile of warmth, "it's okay." He assured in a soft tone. "Oh, we are next. See you down at the bottom. With me remember?"

"How could I forget?" he smiled with new found relaxedness. He joined Yugi at the top of the slide and looked down at the ground below; the water pool surrounding the slide could not be seen from the angle they were standing. Yugi looked over at Yami as he grabbed the bar above the slide. "You can do it, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and took a deep breath. "One."

"Two"

'Three!' they screamed in unison through the mind link as their bodies were pulled along by water and gravity.

**---**

Seto was back at his Pavilion before the boys returned from their thrill seeking, waterslide fun. He gave Tea one last look of longing and went back to work. The taste of her still lingered on his lips. It was hard for him to concentrate but he soon came down from his high when he saw Joey run up to their pavilion.

"So Tea, You like to lay out naked?" He smirked smugly as he sat next to her on the chair. Looking her over, picturing her nakedness. He knew she was his friend and he shouldn't be thinking of her that way but he was also a sixteen year old boy.

"What?!" She glared at him, "I do not! Who told you that?"

"It was-" Yugi began

"I did." Yami said causing the others to gasp loudly. Yami would never in a million years say something of that nature and he certainly wouldn't have said anything that might piss any one of them off.

"Y-Yami? I never thought you would ever say something so…" she trailed off "Why?" Tea looked up at him. "Spreading rumors like that." She shook her head and huffed off toward the lazy pool.

"Yami, why did you do that? Now she is mad at you." Yugi looked up at him. "I was the one who told them that."

"I know, little one, but it's best if she is mad at me, I can explain why _I _had to tell Joey and Tristan that. I'll be right back." He smiled and ran off to find Tea.

"I don't see why she is so upset; she's got a great body." Joey said practically salivating over the concept of a hot naked girl out in public.

Yugi shook his head, "Guys. That's just wrong."

"Guys? What did I say?" Tristan whined

"You were thinking the same thing, I bet."

"Yeeeaaaahh." Tristan smiled, his cheeks flushing softly.

"Tea! I'm sorry. Hear me out." Yami grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a little small hall of lockers. Her body stiffened as he pushed her up against the cold lockers. "You see, the others were about to catch you with Kaiba, I had to say something to keep them away. That you were lying out naked just… it was the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry." She shivered and Yami withdrew letting her fall away from the lockers.

"Well I guess, since it was to save me from that I can forgive you." She smiled and looked at a couple holding hands as they headed for the wave pool. "Oh, did you get to talk to Yugi yet?"

"No. I'll find the right time. Or maybe I am not meant to tell him."

"Oh, Yami don't worry, you'll get the chance." She smiled and touched his hand, "Trust me. Have I ever told you anything that wasn't true?"

He gave his special smile reserved only for his friends and shook his head, "No. of course you know I never give up, and I'll keep trying. Thank you, Tea."

"And thank you for keeping Seto and me a secret."

"No problem, let's get back to the others, the day is only getting shorter." He smiled and took her hand and led her back to their Pavilion.

**---**

"The time is upon us. The humans have discovered our origins. Now is the time to start planning our take over." The alpha wolf said to a group of his brethren. "Cyric, I want you to locate the artifact on Pluto before the humans do. If one gets in the way you must eliminate him."

A dark furred wolf with inky black eyes moved through the crowd of wolves and bowed his head, "As you wish." His dark silky voice told of his unending wisdom, it let the others know that he did not mind the hunt or the kill and would do so without remorse. He was second in command for a reason. "Sir, what will you be doing during all of this?"

"I will be searching for the item here." He gave a dark smirk. "I shall send the alpha pack to the other worlds. Once all nine items are collected it shall be the coming of the red moon. A new world order will be here."

"And what shall we do with the humans?" a wolf spoke from behind the group; they all turned to see her. Her pure white fur stood out under the light of the crescent moon above.

"Pixie." The alpha wolf held an apparent distain toward her in his voice. "The humans? Ha, they will all be slaughtered of course."

"But, Master Anubis, don't you think they would be of better use to us if they were turned into wolves?"

"Allowing the humans to become us will be a disgrace to all wolfdom." Cyric cut in, "Pixie, you have never been able to see how cold and disgusting humans are. They must be destroyed."

"Silence!" Anubis growled, "Pixie has a good point as do you, Cyric. We will make the Humans one of us, and then mark them with a special sign, they will be our slaves." He howled after his declaration and the other wolves followed suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**---**

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**--- Chapter 4---**

Yugi Yawned and leaned back into the seat of the bus and closed his eyes. His cheeks were a slight red hue and stung slightly. Yami watched him from his seat and smiled a bit, "Hmm?" Yami looked at Tea as she held out a green bottle. "What's this?"

"It's for sunburns." She nodded toward Yugi who was dabbing his fingers at his red cheeks. "Think he could use some?" She smirked and pushed Yami gently toward the seat. "Go on." She whispered and looked back out her window.

Yami sat next to Yugi and smiled, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Yugi cracked open an eye open and smiled. "Of course not."

Yami took a breath and poured a bit of the suntan tamer on his fore and middle fingers. He lightly ran them over Yugi's cheek. The cold tingle of the medicine made him take a sharp breath. "Relax Aibou this is supposed to help." He winked and Yugi snuggled back into the seat and let Yami continue. "Does that feel alright?"

"Yes. It's cold but it feels good." Yami pulled his fingers away and smiled before wiping them clean on a used towel. "I think I had too much fun, I didn't even remember to put sun block on my face. So stupid." They shared a small laugh. "Hey, Yami?" the words came lazily from his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for not telling Tea I said those things."

"No problem, Yugi." Yami smiled then his eyes wondered the bus for a moment before focusing back on his little one, he took a calming breath and placed a hand over Yugi's. "Yugi, I really like you."

"I like you too; you are my best and closest friend."

"Hey!" Joey shot up from his seat and looked down at him, "I t'aught I was your best friend."

"You are. But Yami and I are soul mates so we are a different kind of best friends."

"I guess I can live wid dat." Joey smiled smugly and sat back down in his seat.

The rest of the trip was silent as the group of five friends was near sleep, the loss of energy from their water park adventure finally catching up with them. They could hardly peel themselves out of their seats when the bus arrived at their stop. The game shop looked welcoming in the afternoon glow of the sky and the teens slugged tiredly into the shop and up the stairs. The moment they reached the living room they collapsed with sighs of comfort.

Solomon hummed a little tune and paused when he saw the room of sleeping teens, "Ho ho, sleep tight kids." He smiled and turned the light off before continuing on his way. It was the end of a perfect day. While this kids were out Solomon spent the day on the Phone with the head scientist of the excavation mission. The conversation had finally convinced him that his part in the mission was huge and he was no longer depressed about being forced to stay on earth as he explored the ruins. Because, as it turned out the ruins were Ancient Egyptian and he was happy to even be a part of it. He was scheduled to visit N.A.S.A. headquarters the next day.

He walked into his room and began to pack. He looked over at the clock and smiled but that soon faded when his eyes ran over a picture of Yugi as a young boy and he was sitting on Solomon's shoulders, the Pyramids of Egypt in the backdrop. Suddenly he wished Yugi could go with him to N.A.S.A.

His eyes moved on to a different photo with Yami and Yugi, side by side, the great pyramid behind them. Solomon knew how the boys had grown to love each other whether it was a platonic or romantic love he didn't know, but it was love all the same. He knew he had to let Yugi go and Yami wasn't a bad kid. He sat on the edge of the bed and yawned, "I guess it's time for this old man to get some shut eye."

**---**

"Kids! Breakfast!" Solomon called from the kitchen and laughed when Joey and Tristan tripped all over themselves to get to the kitchen first, Tea walked in with a yawn followed by Yugi and Yami. "So how was the water park?" They all groaned, as their sunburns had gotten worse over night. "So that will teach you to be careful in the sun. And you've all been to Egypt. Tisk tisk. You should know better."

"Hey, Grandpa, in our defenses we didn't stay out too long in Egypt so there was no time to get burned, and you aren't helping." Yugi pouted as he sat with the others around the dinning table.

"I suppose not, but maybe these flapjacks will help." He smiled holding up a plate of pancakes as high as Everest.

"Wow!" Yugi smiled, "You haven't made those since I was eight." he paused, "okay, what's going on?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "pancake bribes?"

"Well, I just wanted to do something special for you." he smiled but Yugi wasn't buying it. "Alright. I had an interesting conversation with the folks at N.A.S.A. It turns out the ruins are ancient Egyptian."

"WHAT?" the teens screamed, Yami and Yugi sitting on the edge of their seats.

"That is so awesome" Yugi beamed. "When are we going? I can't wait!"

"See that's where the pancakes come in. I can't take you with me." he admitted finally receiving multiple groans of disappointment. "I'm sorry, it's a private excavation. But I'll tell you all about it." He looked at Yami and Yugi with regret in his eyes.

"Well it's okay, grandpa, I am happy for you." Yugi said.

"Yeah, dis could be dah t'ing you were waitin' for." Joey added. "Maybe ya won't be so sad anymor'"

"Right." Solomon ruffled Yugi's hair, "Alright, who wants flapjacks!"

"I Do!" they all screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

_---_

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**---Chapter 5---**

At N.A.S.A headquarters Solomon sat in a cold room and waited to be called into the main room. He began to feel a little like a rat in a cage waiting to be experimented on but maybe that was just the because of the dull white walls around him and fact sheets that hung around the room. He stood up as the door to his right opened and a scientist in a white N.A.S.A. coat smiled at him as he tucked a pen into his chest pocket. He looked down at his chart then at Solomon. "Welcome. It is an honor to meet you, I must say, I never thought we would need an archeologist in space, let alone on Pluto."

"Thank you, son. It is a pleasure to be here to help you in your discoveries." Solomon spoke dramatically as the two walked through white double doors and into a huge domed room. "My goodness" his eyes went as wide as saucers at the sight of millions of cords and wires hooked up to huge computers and a wall of Television screens that showed the different camera angles taken by the satellite.

The scientist led Solomon to a small area where a white suit with the N.A.S.A logo on the back hung. "Okay there has been a change of plans. The astronaut that was supposed to do the excavating for you has gotten sick and so we decided to use our new technology. But I warn you we have not fully tested this yet."

"I am willing to test it, so what is it exactly?"

"It's a virtual reality suit. It is programmed to an android. When you put the suit on you will become the android and will do all the walking, digging and discovering for it. The helmet will allow you to see what it sees. So, are you ready?"

Solomon was halfway in the suit when he looked over and smiled, "Yep." He finished putting the suit on and pulled the helmet over his head. "Wow, it's more amazing than I had imagined."

"It's more amazing than anyone has ever imagined about Pluto." He smiled "Now, I'll be sitting here to monitor you so just remember that I am here and you are not really out there."

"Okay."

**---**

Yami shivered and pulled the covers tighter around his body. Yugi sat up slowly and looked across the room at his sleeping roommate and frowned. Yugi had never seen Yami like that, not even when he caught the flu for the first time in his life, and he began to worry. He knew Yami had been acting strange ever since word about Pluto spread but he never knew why or even dared to push the matter but he knew he was going to have to do something.

Yami let out a painful moan and the puzzle let out a soft and very high-pitched ring. Yugi covered his ears and shut his eyes tight and managed to stumble his way to the puzzle. He picked it up and screamed as its sharp edges began to burn his hands. He let go quickly and it tumbled along the carpet and tapped Yami's pinky causing a bright like burst through the room.

When Yugi finally opened his eyes his jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes to be sure he was seeing correctly. Before him, laying in Yami's bed side by side were Yami and Atem. They were both sleeping soundly now.

"Okay then." Yugi sat on the edge of the bed and looked at both figures, both were very regal and handsome, he blushed at the thought. He held his breath as Atem opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I?"

"I-In my room." Yugi said in a whisper.

"Ah, I see. It seems I made it to the future. That was not an easy trip I must say. Now where is our darker part?" Atem looked his right and smiled. "He'll wake up soon. He's been ignoring my calls to be freed. He has other things clouding his mind." Atem got out of the bed and straightened his clothes out.

"Oh." Yugi stood up and bowed slightly. "W-Welcome, Pharaoh."

"Ah, there is no need for that. I am a friend in this mission, not a king." He smiled and placed his hands on the shoulders of Yugi and knelt down to his eyelevel. "You are a beautiful one, I must say. His hands ran over his shoulders and stopped on his neck Atem rubbed his thumbs slowly over the soft skin on Yugi's cheeks and smiled as he felt him shiver.

"Th-thank you." He blushed madly at the contact and got lost in Atem's royal purple eyes.

"Hmm, if only I had someone like you at home." He leaned forward a bit and smiled, "I'm going to kiss you." He smiled and ran his lips slowly over Yugi's cheeks and pressed his lips to the corner of Yugi's mouth and was suddenly shoved away.

"Like hell you will!" Yami snarled and pulled Yugi away. "How did you get out, Atem?"

Atem stood tall once more and glared over at Yami. "It's all mightily Pharaoh to you! And what do you think you are doing?"

"Yugi doesn't need someone like you in his life."

"What, someone Handsome, intelligent, good mannered?" Atem smirked, "Unlike you, you are Dark, and disturbed and…"

"That's it!" Yami lunged at the Pharaoh and pinned him to the ground. "Don't you say another word!"

"You are only making my point for me." Atem smiled up at him then blinked a few times, "Young one?" he pushed Yami off with ease and glanced around the room. "He's gone. No doubt it was your bad boy manner that drove him off."

"Shut up." Yami walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Yugi?" he sat next to his counterpart at the bar and looked over at him as he ate cereal and watched the news. "Sorry about upstairs."

"Hm." Atem sat on Yugi's other side and gazed at the T.V in wonder. "What magic is this?" Atem touched the screen and was shocked, he pulls his fingers away and shook them in the air. "I suppose it doesn't like to be touched."

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other and burst into a fit of laugher. "No, Atem," Yugi giggled as he spoke, "it's not alive and it's not magic, it's a T.V. it's hard to explain, let me think. We'll it's like if you went to a play or a show only a T.V. brings the play or show to you. So you don't have to leave the house."

"What a genius idea." Atem smiled. "But why did it hurt me?"

"Well it's got a lot of static electricity and sometimes metal or electrical things give you a little shock." Yugi smiled.

"Idiot," Yami smirked.

"Oh, like you knew what a T.V. was when you first came here." Atem gave a sexy little pout.

"Okay, if you guy's can't get along I am going to take summer school and you'll be stuck here alone together the whole time."

"Sorry, Yugi."

"Sorry, little Star." Atem smirked at besting Yami at titling Yugi.

Yugi finished up breakfast and did his dishes before looking back at the two of them. "Okay, so, Atem, why are you here?"

"Oh, of course, how _rude_ of me." He glanced at Yami at the word rude causing Yami to snarl in disgust. "I can keep in touch with your world through the puzzle and a few days ago I was visited by a spirit, she told me that the world of the future was in danger and that it would take the three of us to stop it."

"Stop what?" Yami asked.

"I do not know. She did not tell me that. All she told me was to come to the future but every time I called from the puzzle Yami never let me out."

"How was I supposed to know you were calling to me? I never heard you."

"Well You…"

"IT doesn't matter now, you are here and that's all that matters." Yugi sighed. "I am thinking that since the Pluto discovery and the visit by the spirit happened around the same time that maybe they have to do with each other. If that's true then my Grandpa is in danger."

"Don't panic Yugi; you don't know that for sure." Yami said to ease the boy out of an on coming anxiety attack. "Did the spirit tell you anything else?"

"Well she told me she would contact us once we were all together so I suppose we will all just have to wait." Atem smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and smiles, "while we wait I would really love to get to know you better."

Yugi's all too familiar blush rose to his cheeks, "Well there isn't much to say."

"Oh, that is perfectly alright, we do not have to SAY anything." Atem's hot breath tickled at Yugi's ear sending a shiver from his head to his toes. "How about you show me your room once more?"

"Ugh, that's enough." Yami pulled Yugi away from the Pharaoh. "We have some friends to meet. You stay here, I would really rather not explain you to them." Yami pushed Yugi toward the door. "And don't get into trouble."

"Please." Atem scoffed. "I think I will explore the plays on the T.V." he smiled and stared at it.

"What are you doing? It's not even on anymore" Yami shook his head.

"I am willing it to turn on." Atem kept staring at the blank screen trying to turn it on with him mind. Yami grabbed up the remote and pressed the on button. "It worked! Ha, even the world in the future cannot deny the great sun of Ra."

"Yyyeeeah, Just stay here until we get back." Yami shook his head and walked out the door. "His ego is worse than Seto's." he murmured to himself and jumped at the sound of a honk. "Yugi! Mai is here!"

"Coming!" Yugi ran down the stairs and pulled on his shoes before running out the door with Yami. They walked up to Mai's new 2007 ford focus. "Purple."

"Yeah, Hun." She smiled up at him.

"It suits you." Yami smiled as he opened the door for Yugi then entered himself.

"I told her dah purple is such a girly color."

"Well I am a girl. Okay, now to pick up Tea."

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, Yami told Yugi that it was Tea and Seto's anniversary and that she and Seto would be at her house. "Wait Mai, Tea, she isn't feeling well." Yami stated quickly.

"She just called to tell us." Yugi added. "So it will be just us guys." Yugi looked around and pursed his lips, "mm, you think there is room for one more anyway?"

"Sure Hun." Mai winked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, I'll go get him." Yugi pulled open his door and looked back at Yami who had grabbed his shirt. "What? It'll be okay, our friends know about everything anyway." Yugi pulled away and ran up into the house.

"What's going on?" Tristan pulled Yami back against his seat

"Well it seems that the Pharaoh has decided to pay us a little visit." Yami sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**---**

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**Chapter 6**

**---**

Yami glared as he watched Atem grab Yugi's hand as they exited the shop. "I thought you were the Pharaoh." Honda whispered to him.

"I am… well he is the part of me that is the Pharaoh. I am me, nothing like him. He is me before he met you. It's all very confusing. But that's not the issue." Yami moved over and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Atem kiss Yugi's cheek.

"Seems he has a thing for Yugi." Mai said. "They would make a cute couple." She looked in the back, "okay, one of you will have to move up to the front so there is room. Yami why don't you come up here?"

"I would really like it if I could stay back here." He admitted.

"Tristan is too tall, just come up here, man." Joey ordered and Yami sighed before nodding and moving up to the front. "It's only for a few minutes. Until we get to the mall." Yami glanced back at Yugi and Atem then back out the front window as Mai pulled away from the shop.

"Yugi, I must say the future is very interesting, I might take back some of the technology, who build your structures, they seem to scrape the sky. They are magnificent!" Atem spouted dramatically.

"Well they are called Skyscrapers and we have people called construction workers and they build them with the help of machines. I don't think you can bring our world to yours just now." Yugi smiled and blushed as Atem's hand found his and his tan fingers wrapped around his pale ones. Yugi felt his cheeks burn up.

"Tell me more about this world. Why are your carriages not pulled by horses?" Atem looked at the cars all around him.

"Oh! Would you just please, Shut. Up." Yami looked back at him almost ready to smack him, then his eyes caught sight of their hands and he turned back around with his arms crossed. Joey looked over at him but said nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Joey looked into his eyes. "N-No, I was just thinking."

"About?" Yami spat defensively.

"Nothing." Joey looked out his window and sighed, he could see the refection of Atem and Yugi in the window. He began to wonder if maybe Yami had a thing for Yugi. Then his eyes focused on the outside of the window and narrowed, "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed. "STOP THE CAR!" Joey yelled, the car lurched forward and slung back as Mai stopped suddenly.

Yami was wrenched forward hitting his forehead on the dashboard. He brought his hand up to his head and held it whispering a curse under his breath."Joey what gives?" Tristan fixed himself up and patted Yami's back to comfort him.

"D-dere! Look" Joey pointed out at a couple walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. "Tell me who ya see."

"It's Tea!" Tristan and Mai yelled

"And who's she wid?" Joey made more emphasis at pointing at the other person with her.

"Kaiba!"

"What is going on!?" Joey Screamed and Yami held onto his shoulders. "What?" Joey looked at him in rage.

"Please, Joey don't make such a big deal out of this."

"But it is a big deal!"

"No! No it's not."

"It really isn't." Yugi added. "Tea and Kaiba wanted to keep it a secret. They don't want people to be in their business, so please don't let her know you know. Okay, just let it go."

"So every time she canceled on us she was out wid him!" Joey cried.

"Joey, come on, just relax and ignore this, we have to get to the mall now." Mai said, "Before it opens and we miss it."

"Fine, I'll let it go… fa now."

**---**

"How is it going Solomon?"

"This is wonderful. The planet is beautiful." He breathed as he simulated digging causing the android to mirror his movements. "I found something very interesting here, I think it's the tip of an obelisk." He continued to dig then got on his knees and began to dig at the dirt with his hands as a hole appeared within the obelisk. "Oh My."

"What is it? What do you see?"

"I see a bell, it's a dark purple bell and it has the symbol of Pluto on it. What do you suppose it means?"

"I don't know. I wonder if there are others like it. We should do a little more research. Just take the bell to the transport ship."

Solomon scooped up the bell and carried it carefully to the transport ship and set it down. "Human contraption!" Solomon jumped at the sound of another voice and turned the android around to catch a glimpse of where the voice had come from. "I will be taking that bell if you don't mind." Solomon could see nothing as he looked around behind him. "Too bad, human."

Cyric swiped at the android and jumped into the transport ship and grabbed the bell by its crown and jumped from the vehicle before the android's camera could register what was happening.

Solomon screamed as he felt jolts of electricity run through his body. The suit began to cook his body beneath its layers. Scientists and astronomers came running over to him from all corners of the room as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. "G-get it off!" he screamed and the entire wall of screens behind him began to pop one by one as the cameras sent bursts of energy through him. The scientist began to cut wires just to get Solomon disconnected from the android.

"What is going on?"

"The Android has been destroyed and it's sending the reactions back down to us!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"AHHH!" Solomon ripped at the suit around him, he needed to get out of there, it felt as if someone where ironing it onto his body. "Please… someone." He fell to the ground and the world went black.

**---**

"How is he?" Yugi jumped up as the doctor walked out to him with a clipboard. "Please tell me he's okay." Tears rolled down his cheeks. The doctor shook his head slowly and Yugi burst into tears and turned around grabbing the first person behind him. Yami held him tight and rubbed his back. He wished he could pull Yugi into him and take his pain from him. Anger rose within Yami and he held Yugi tighter. "Who ever did this will not get away with it?" Yami vowed between clenched teeth.

"I agree." Atem glared at the doctor. "Are you certain that there is nothing more you can do?" he screamed

"I am sorry sir, we did all we could."

Yugi pulled away from Yami and looked up at the doctor with eyes that even sad puppies would give in to. "Can we see him?"

"I-I… Well I wouldn't recommend it."

"The little one wishes to see his grandfather and you will let him." Atem stepped up using his powerful voice and the doctor stepped away and held his hands out to the door. "Thank you." Atem pushed the door open and let Yugi in before stepping through himself, letting the door slide back and hit Yami in the shoulder. Yami grimaced and pushed the door open and looked at Yugi who was on his knees with his Grandfather's hand in his hands, he kissed the back of his hand softly and cried.

"How could you leave me, grandpa? You were the only family I had left, I love you." Yugi chanted those three words as if they were the cure for anything even death. "I love you. I love you…"

Yami felt a painful tug at his heartstrings and brought his hand to his chest as it suddenly brought physical pain to his body. He swallowed his pain and sank down next to Yugi and pulled him onto his lap and cradled him gently. "My Aibou." He whispered and kissed his forehead leaving his lips planted there as they cried over the loss of the man who brought them together.

"I love you." Yugi continued to chant.

"Trinity."

Atem jumped, Yugi and Yami lifted their heads and glanced at a bright light lifting from the body of Solomon. "Trinity. The three of you in unity will prevail. The power of the sun." the spiritual voice said and pointed to Atem, his hand began to glow and the symbol of the sun appeared on his left hand. "The power of the moon." The being pointed toward Yami and a symbol of the moon appeared on his left hand "The power of the stars." It pointed at Yugi and a silver star appeared on his left had as well. "With these powers you will save the universe."

"Wait a moment! What is going on?" Yami screamed

"Do you wish to help this man?" the voice spread its arms out over Solomon's body.

"There is a way to?" Yugi looked up wiping his eyes.

"You must work together to save the universe. The clan of Anubis has awakened; they are searching for nine magical items, bells. They have recovered the bell of Pluto and soon they will have the bells of Uranus and Neptune. You must collect these bells. The power to create life is stored within them. Trinity is how you will prevail. Trinity." The voice chanted over and over before fading into nothingness.

"Trinity?" Yugi looked at his hand and ran soft fingers over the tattoo like picture of a star. He grabbed up his grandfather's hand once more and his heart skipped as his heart monitor began to beep slow long beeps. "h-his heart is beating." Yugi looked at Yami with bright eyes. "We need to save him. Let's go!"

"Wait a moment little one. We need to go back to that N.A.S.A place. There may be clues there."

"What the hell is the Anubis clan?"

"Long ago." Atem began, "Egypt was ruled by the wolves. Anubis was the leader of all of them, they ruled the world, and they ruled other worlds as well. Egypt was more than it is now; it was this world and other worlds expanding beyond. But during a great war they were all destroyed, a curse was put on them by our greatest ancestors; Shadi is one of these ancestors."

"That must be how he knows everything." Yugi added in wonder.

"Yes, well the curse had condemned Anubis and his clan to sleep for ten thousand years, it seems the time is up and we must find the bells before they can return the universe to what it was."

"And why didn't you tell us this much before, when I asked you what you could tell us?" Yami grabbed up the Pharaoh by his collar, "Before an innocent man was hurt!"

"I did not think it was relevant at that point. Now unhand me!" he glared down at Yami and snarled when Yami dropped him roughly.

"Let's go." Yami ordered and grabbed Yugi's hand before walking out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**---**

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**---Chapter 7---**

Yami dropped Yugi off at the house and headed back toward his car. "Yami, wait." He looked back into the worried eyes of his lighter half, "Be careful." Yami nodded and pulled Atem by the bottom hem of his shirt, "You're coming with me."

"What of the little one?" Atem lightly swatted Yami's hand from his shirt and walked next to him back to the car. "Should we not all be together?"

"No, I would like it better if he were safe. I doubt they are just going to let the three of us walk in and snoop around. Two people are hard enough to sneak in. besides, you and I need to have a little chat." Yami clutched his car keys in his fist tightly.

"Well hold on then, I wish to say good-bye to little Yugi." Atem smiled and turned on his heals leaving Yami to stalk off to the car. Atem took up Yugi's hands in his and held them tightly. "Fear not little one, I shall return, be safe." Yugi blushed at him as Atem pressed his soft slightly moist lips to the back of his hand.

"Y-yeah," Yugi faltered, "you be safe too." He brought his hands up to his cheeks. "Atem, you know you don't have to be so formal around me."

"Ah, but I must, it is the only way a true king should be." He flashed a smile, Yugi was sure was invented just for him, and looked back at the car. His normal smile returned to his face when he saw Yami in the car looking quite perturbed at the sight he had just witnessed. Yami honked the horn and rolled down the window. "Why don't I just circle around the block a few times!?"

"I am coming." Atem moved around to the passenger's side and hopped into the car.

"It's about time. Now, about that chat." Yami arched an eyebrow as he sped off toward N.A.S.A headquarters. "Just to let you know, Yugi is someone I care about deeply so you had better stop your little act."

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are talking about" Atem stared straight out the window but he could feel Yami's glare on him.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what you are doing! Stop it." Yami warned as he sped faster.

"Ha! You are asking me to give up what I want? I don't think you realize just what you are asking me. The little one should be free to choose between us, and I am sure he will choose me, after all you are not even trying."

"I was working on that. You need to back down. Yugi is mine."

"I'm sure. Do you not see the way his eyes light up when I look into them? Or the way his cheeks redden at the sight of me? He has fallen for me and rightfully so, you see I will treat him like the prince he is. I will give him things you could never give him." Atem placed his hands on the dashboard as Yami slammed on the breaks. The car came to a screeching stop leaving the smell of burning rubber to linger in the air around him.

"You don't think I know that!" Yami glared at his refection in the window. "We're here." He opened the door and stepped out before slamming it shut in pain and anger. "So, how will we get in there?"

"We should have thought of something before coming here in such a rush." Atem scoffed and shrugged as two men in white scientist coats walked past them. "There is always one way." Yami looked at the men and smirked. "Okay, Yami, go wait for me by the door." Yami ignored the fact that he was being ordered around by some spoiled king only to get this over with.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Atem smiled sweetly at the scientists.

**---**

"You mean to tell me that the humans know of our plan!" Anubis snarled

"No, sire you misunderstood,"

"I what?" he arched his wolf-like eyebrow, he never misunderstood and Cyric had to think fast.

"That is to say… I was mistaken in the way I worded it." Cyric bowed in shame. "The humans have no clue what happened, the video of what happened was quickly destroyed, but the bad news is that the human who got a glimpse of me is a direct descendant of our Ancient Egyptian heritage."

"Those humans have always been the cause of our troubles." Anubis glared at the night sky. "And is this human alive?"

"I am unsure; I do know where I can find him. Shall I depose of him?"

"Yes, and make sure his family members are taken care of as well, we don't need any trouble from anyone who might know the stories of the true Egypt." Cyric bowed as he was dismissed. "Pixie, come forth."

She slowly walked toward him and sat on her hind legs, "Master?"

"How is the formula coming along?"

"Just fine, Master, there are a few minor complications."

"Alright, I want to be informed the moment it is perfected."

"Yes sire." She turned on her heals and started for the door.

"And Pixie," she looked back at him over her shoulder. "Do not forget your place, and do not forget what the humans did to your mother." She nodded and walked out.

"Tibias," Pixie stopped before an elder wolf with wise eyes and a long silver beard that complicated his sleek black fur. "I am starting to doubt what all of this means. Why are we here again and why can't we get along with the humans?"

"Oh my child, there are many things that are hard to explain. But if you believe in destiny then just trust that everything will turn out the way it is meant to. Your dear mother would be proud to hear you stick up for the humans. She was always different that way, even in her last hour she was preying for human and wolf unity."

"I miss her."

"As do I, but all you can do is continue her work." Tibias pressed his forehead to hers in a sign of comfort and friendship, "Now hurry on your way, Anubis is in one of his moods." He smiled softly and waited for her to vanish from sight before smirking darkly. "If only you knew what you were getting into." Tibias stepped into the main room, "King Anubis, Pixie's views about humans will not change, what shall we do, she could be a weak link in our chain."

"This is true but I need her, she will betray us and help the humans, I know that for sure, so when the time comes she will lead our adversaries here and then they will all be dealt with in the same way I dealt with her troublesome mother."

**---**

Atem and Yami, dressed in white coats, entered the restricted area and headed in the direction of the most commotion. "We had better find something in here."

"Well let me ask you, these people have been searching for hours, what makes you think we will find something if they do not?"

"Because we have the millennium puzzle, it will help us find out something."

"I think you rely on that too much."

"Oh, and like you don't, Mister Time Travel." Yami pushed passed two men and stopped instantly, "No." he back up crashing into Atem.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Can't you feel it?" Yami held his stomach, the sudden urge to throw up flooded through him, "I need, I need to get out of here." Yami pushed back out the door and leaned against a far wall. Atem followed him with a worried look in his eyes. "What the fuck was that?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Atem cocked his head to the side and Yami arched an eyebrow, Atem looked like a small parrot, he exhaled a laugh and shook it off.

"We are going in there, we have to help grandpa." Yami pushed through the crowd once more and fell to his knees before the suit and the puzzle burned at his chest through his shirt but he ignored it. "What is this?"

"Sir." Yami turned his head up and smiled at a guy above him, "I do not believe we have met, Are you new here?"

Busted. Yami stood slowly and held out his hand and shook the other man's, "I have been here a while, maybe you haven't noticed me."

"Relax; I was the one who called Solomon here." He whispered, "He told me you might come, I was waiting for you." He smiled, "Now, I have something that might help you. I found a disk earlier; I noticed it shot out of one of the DVD players before the monitors exploded. I kept it from the others because Solomon asked me to. I normally wouldn't do something so trusting but I am responsible for what happened to him so I figured I owed him that much." Yami smiled and nearly hugged the man but decided against it.

"Lead the way…uh um…"

"Dr. Phillips." He smiled and led Yami and Atem to his office and handed them a yellow mail envelope. "I would like to know what you find, I will need to fix my machine and I want to know if it was something with the operation system or some other force."

"Yes, of course and thank you for this." Yami bowed slightly in respect and headed back to the car with Atem.

"That was easy."

"It was destiny." Yami closed his car door after sitting inside.

**---**

"Oh, not another soul sucking video." Joey hid behind the couch as Yami stuck the DVD in and pressed play.

"Relax Joey" Yugi smiled and plopped down on the couch next to Atem and watched. Only the silver and white specks of static could be seen. "Are you sure there was something on here?"

"He wouldn't have given it to us then." Yami wedged himself between Yugi and Atem. "I am sure it will start in a few seconds."

Joey watched the three of them for a moment before his head shot back to the T.V. "Wow, is dat what Pluto looks like?" Joey made his way around the couch and sat on the ground in front of the T.V.

They watched as the camera came up on the android in the darkness and suddenly a dark flash slashed at it and the DVD returned to static. "What the hell was dat? Rewind it." Joey moved up closer as it played a second time, "Damn it's fast."

"Rewind it once more, Yugi." Yami said and waited for just the right moment, "Pause!" the boys sat back and nodded, "So this is the work of the wolves."

"Cyric." Atem breathed causing the others to look at him. "He is second in command to Anubis."

"Alright, now we know for sure that we are dealing with the ancient wolves." Yami thought aloud

"And they are after the bells of the universe." Atem added

"So all we gotta do is find dem first, that should be so hard." Joey smiled. "We have dealt wid much worse."

"I do not think you know just who we are dealing with, we are dealing with a god and he is very angry about being locked up for the past ten thousand years. He has had plenty of time to think about his revenge. We wants to rid the world of humans, he doesn't care how he does it. We don't have much time. They know were the bells are and we do not."

"So we will all have to help. I will call the others." Yugi scampered off to the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**---**

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**---Chapter 8---**

Yugi held the door open as Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Ryou, Marik, Ishizu, Tea, and Seto walked through the door and to be sure all was safe he closed and locked the door behind him. He then followed the group up to the living room on the second floor and smiled as every one situated themselves before Yami who was sitting in an armchair looking a bit like a teacher about to begin story time.

Yugi shared a silent smile with himself at the thought of Yami laying in bed next to him, petting his hair and telling him stories of Egypt. Then he supposed that Atem, who stood behind Yami ready to correct anything Yami might say wrong, would be better at telling stories of Egypt. Yugi shook these thoughts from his head and made his way to the center of the room to sit with the others.

"So what is this all about?" Seto crossed his arms over his chest impatiently and stole a glance at Tea before his eyes bore onto Yami. "And make it quick, I don't have time for foolishness."

"Enough, even before you start." Yami held up a warning finger toward Joey, whose mouth was open and ready with a retort. "There isn't time for bickering. Now, we have a sort of situation." Yami began and told them of the condition Solomon was in at that very moment and about Anubis and Cyric. To sum up he told them everything Atem had reviled about the past and the sacred bells. "…and so I have come up with a temporary plan."

"And what do you mean temporary? You gonna change this up on us?" Seto glared, "I think that if we are to risk our lives for the Umpteenth time, we should have something better than a temporary plan." his eyebrows arched suspiciously.

"Alright, just listen, there are nine planets."

"Wow, how insightful." Seto said in a sarcastic monotone. "Get on with it."

"Anyway, we need to collect the bells, Pluto has already been taking, and we'll need to worry about that when the time comes. I need to assign different planets to everyone. First off who is with us?" Yami looked around at the others.

"Please, Hun, You know we are all with you." Mai smiled brightly, "one thing though, we can't breathe in space."

"Ah, I happen to know a few spells that will help us." Atem chimed in happy to finally have a chance to speak, "depending on what planet you visit." he flashed a handsome smile Yugi's way. Yugi blushed deeply and shook it off the moment his soft eyes landed on Yami's pained ones.

"So we are all in?" Yugi spoke suddenly and everyone turned to look at Seto.

"I'm in." he said with a sigh and rolled his eyes as the others let out silent cheers.

**---**

"Did you hear about that fight?"

"No what happened?"

"They say that Yami and Atem were fighting in the parking lot outside school."

"Are they gonna get expelled?"

"It's hard to say. Let's go see."

The group of kids ran through the halls and gathered up a few more kids to join them in witnessing the fight of a lifetime. They spilled out of the school like it was their last day and merged with a circle of students.

"He isn't yours! You can't hurt him like that and get away with it. He might have forgiven you but I don't!" Yami cursed and ran full speed toward Atem and landed a solid punch to the side of his face, he spun just a bit and fell to the ground. Atem stood once more and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth and glared at him.

"It wasn't me! I would never hurt my little one." Atem sniggered and grabbed Yami's fists in each hand as they came at him. He squeezed them hard and smirked hearing a loud crack come from each. "Get your story straight Yami. You have always been jealous of me. You cannot claim to love the boy when you have done nothing to show it."

"Things were going just fine before you came along! I was going to confess my love for him and you! YOU, with your_ Perfect_ smiled and your _Perfect_ tan, and _Perfect_ vocabulary, came along and ruined it!"

"Well it seems then, that you are not strong enough to win him before he becomes mine. And, oh Yes, Yami, he will be mine. I will treat him like the prince he is and there is nothing you could hope to do to stop me." Atem let out a laugh and crunched Yami's fists tightly causing him to sink to his knees. "That's right bow down to me."

Yami looked up and Atem seemed to get bigger and he looked to his left and cotton pink clouds formed where the school was and Yugi came prancing out, beautiful sliver and gold wings gently fluttered in the wind. "Yugi."

"Don't talk to me Yami, You waited too long." Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem and kissed his cheek. "Oh my love, come to heaven with me." Yugi nuzzled Atem's neck and let out a soft yelp when he scooped him up.

"Later, Yami. My angel needs me." Atem laughed and walked back to the bed of clouds.

Yami woke with a start and panted harshly. "What the hell? YUGI? Yugi…"

Yugi stumbled into their room which was aglow with the early morning light, "hmm? Yami are you okay?"

"You were an angel; you left and went to heaven with Atem." Yami said quickly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't go to heaven and Atem is in his room sleeping like a lazy prince. You just had a bad dream that's all." Yugi smiled and rubbed his eyes as he sat on the edge of Yami's bed. A lot of things are going on and it's okay to stress a little, I'm stressed too but I have to push it down, we all do, in order to think straight. If you wanna talk now, though, I'm ready to listen."

Yami sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat right next to Yugi. "What have I done to deserve you, Aibou? You have always been there for me."

"We've been there for each other." he corrected and placed his hand over Yami's, "So tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just, I feel like there is something that I have to do and I have the feeling that it's almost too late to do it." Yami looked at him for some sort of understanding.

"Like when you have a test coming up and you know you have to study for it but every time you get the chance something else comes up? How can you be worrying about school? Don't worry about that, this is a good cause; there won't be a school if the wolves win this. I'll help you study when all of this is over."

"… Yeah. Thanks, that sure is a load off my mind." Yami said, "Thank you, Yugi." he smiled and almost frowned when Yugi removed his hand. "We still have a few more hours of sleep, we should get as much as we can. Who knows when we'll be able to sleep again?"

"Yeah, scoot over." Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami's pillow. "Is this your side?"

"Uh, no." Yami moved over a bit and smiled as he looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Good." Yugi smiled back, "it's like we are a perfect match, you like the left side and I like the right side." He tucked his hand under the pillow and looked deep into Yami's dark eyes and blushed just a bit.

"I guess it seems that way." he smiled and pulled the covers over them. "Sleep well, Aibou." Yami slid his hand under his pillow and found Yugi's.

"You too, Yami." Yugi let out a soft breath and was gone.

**---**

"Sir, We have success fully collected the bells from Jupiter and Saturn, we are currently working on Uranus." Pixie said with a dark voice. "And we know the location of the others except for earth."

"Ah, well then, that will be your job, find the bell of the earth. I figured it would be the last one we find. No talking to the humans, no matter what, to them you are just a dog." Anubis said.

"I understand I will not fail you." she bowed and turned on her heels before heading out the door."

"No, of course you won't." Anubis said sarcastically. "Cyric, what of your progress? The human that escaped, did you put an end to his life?"

"I did not, not yet, I was hoping to get them all at once, I think the death of someone close to them might make them stronger."

"Get them one at a time, then they will be helpless, humans strive on saving each other, don't ask me why, now get rid of the old man and report back to me for your next mission."


	9. Chapter 9

**---**

**Celestial Trinity**

**---**

**---Chapter 9---**

Atem smiled and slammed a box down on the dinning room table and stood back as if he were waiting to be praised, "That's right, tell me you love me." he stuck his chest out proudly. Yami muttered an annoyed 'oh my god' under his breath. Yugi's reaction was a bit different; he smiled brightly and looked up at Atem with big bright lilac eyes. "In this box are the things we need to win this."

"Oh yeah?" Yugi said, "Like what?"

"Well, allow me to show you." Atem lifted the lid and proceeded to pull tablets from it. "This one is for heat resistance, and this one is for resistance to cold and the one that will save us all, the ability to breath where there is no air." he placed his hands on his hips and looked very much like superman. "So do you love me?"

"I do." Yugi said causing Atem to give him a dreamy look and Yami a look of utter shock. "Just kidding, but this is a big help. Don't you think so, Yami?"

"I guess." Yami stood up and looked into the box and pulled out a tablet with the solar system on it. "What's this?"

"Ah, well, you wanted to know which ones they had already, so each planet is lit up when a bell is still present on that planet."

"Well Pluto, Saturn and Jupiter are not lit."

"Exactly, it seems that the wolves have collected the bells from those three planets. The light goes out when the bells are obtained." Atem ran is fingers over the lit planets. "That leaves these for us."

"We better get started; Anubis and his brethren are not wasting any time, neither should we." Yami looked at Yugi and pointed to the phone, "Call Joey and tell him to get over here now." Yugi nodded and ran to the phone and began dialing.

"You could be nicer to him." Atem pointed out in a smug tone.

"And you could shut up, but I don't see that happening either."

"Okay, he's on his way. So what are we doing?"

"Splitting up into groups. Joey and Mai, Tea and Seto, Tristan, Duke, Serenity and Ryou, Ishizu and Marik. And that leaves the three of us, here on earth. I think that Earth will be the most difficult to find, since it could have been buried over time. So Atem, when was the last time you remember hearing about the earth's bell?"

"Just before I came here, it is said to be located somewhere in Japan."

"That doesn't really help but Japan is smaller than any other place it could be." Yami smiled when Joey walked through the door. "Ah, Joey, great. Let's get started."

**---**

Joey looked at his list and sighed, "Why do I always get these jobs? _Joey get me some juice, Joey bring me my newspaper, Joey go to the museum and steel the uniforms for out journey into outer space._" he mimicked in a light voice. He picked the lock and entered the dark museum and tiptoed to the Egypt exhibit and smiled, "Ah… huh?" Joey swallowed hard as two bright yellow eyes looked at him through the darkness. "Eheh, H-Hi there. Uh, no reason to get so angry, he heard a look growl and then a yelp. "Huh" Joey moved over to the sound and saw a paw stuck under a statue that had fallen over. "Aw, here let me help you. Just don't bite me after." Joey lifted the statue and freed her.

"Thank you."

"Huh? Did you just talk?"

"Woof."

"Guess not. Anyway, you should be here." he pet her before she ran off. "Odd. Oh well, back to business." he skipped along and paused before a huge display case filled with ancient armor. "Here we are."

**---**

Pixie smiled and skipped through the halls "What's wrong with you?" Cyric asked annoyed "you've been acting strange all day. Did you get what you were sent to find?"

"No, the bell is not at the museum. But he was there, he saved me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Ugh, I knew the museum would have been too easy. It has to be in Japan somewhere, Very well pixie, keep up the good work." he said and walked off all the while muttering to himself about plans.

"I wonder what that human's name was." she smiled and walked to her room nodding toward the elder as she passed.

"It starts." the elder smiled. "Everything is going according to plan.

**---**

"Atem are you sure about this?" Yugi whimpered as he held the stone tablet in place while Yami hammered it into the wall near the closet. "I don't think so; this is just a normal closet."

"That might be true but with this tablet you can teleport through any doorway to one of the planets. Thing is I don't know exactly where it will drop you off. Could be over a crater or under a rock."

"We are willing to risk that, besides I think we'll be okay." Yami added and pulled his hands away after finishing his task. "There, try it now."

Atem began to chant in his ancient tongue. _To the ends of the universe, to the places we need be, one by one two by two we wish to teleport to far off lands._ Suddenly a soft _Hurrr_ could be heard as a big sliver door with a round porthole in the center appeared in the doorframe. "It worked, that's amazing." Yugi smiled and touched the handle.

"Not yet, little one."

"Right, we need to be chanted first."

"Alright, everyone hold hands." Atem said and soon the group of friends was in a circle holding hands and Atem spoke again _Grant us the power of everlasting breath, grant us the power to face the cold and bear the heat, and Give us all the power and strength to conquer our new foe. _"It's done." He said and let their hands go. "It is time we went searching for those bells." Atem pulled out a map, "First is Mercury." he held out the map to Seto and Tea. "The bell should be right there, in the ridges of this mountain. He led them too the doorway and pressed the lit drawing of mercury in the tablet and opened the door sending Tea and Seto off to the hottest planet.

That night Yugi looked up at the tablet on the door, all of his friends were gone now and he waited to see if any lights went out. "What if they are in danger or something?"

"Don't think about that, besides we are all connect through the watches we gave everyone, if anyone needs help we will find them." Yami said, "We need to get started on our side too. "Somewhere in Japan" leaves a million options open."

Yugi looked down at his hands and sighed, I sure wish I knew how they were though, and maybe we should be out there too. I mean sitting on Earth is kind of safe don't you think?" Yugi looked up at them with a little pout playing on his lips.

"Well our job is the most dangerous, we are going to find the wolves' hideout and get the bells they have." Yami said. "But, I would rather you let Atem and I do that while you stay here."

"Why should I stay here?" he paused, "oh I get it, you two don't think I am strong enough to do this. And you Yami you know me, how could you even think that, you know I can do plenty of things. You guys are so mean. Fine I'll stay here. I'll stay here and worry about you and all the others." He shot out of his seat and walked up to his room and slammed the door.

"Maybe we should bring him with us. He's right; he is pretty strong, he's saved me many times."

"Well I don't want anything to happen to him, if we need him we will call for him."

"Yeah I guess. Let's just go." Yami let out a long sigh before heading out the door with Atem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Celestial Trinity **

**---Chapter 10---**

Yugi sat alone in his room looking down at his hands, he always knew they were too small to accomplish anything of value to the world. He knew that Yami and Atem had a point. Yugi plopped back onto his bed and sighed as he turned his hand over to get a look at the symbol of a Star. They were supposed to be a team. Anger flared up inside him and he jumped up, "I won't just stay here. I will show them I can do it." He vowed and ran to his closet and grabbed the millennium Puzzle and slid the chain around his neck. He grabbed up his shoes and ran down the hall as he put them on.

Outside Yugi shivered at the feeling of loneliness that seemed to be seeping from every living thing. "Ugh, it feels worse than ever. It's like the world is crying." Fear panged through his veins but he ignored it, this was no time to be scared and held the puzzle with two hands. "Okay puzzle help me find Yami and Atem." The puzzle did nothing for a while then Yugi felt a warm tingle in his hands as the puzzle gave off a soft golden glow. He looked down and felt a light tug in a south eastern direction and he took off down the road following the puzzle's tug. "I'll show them."

**---Mercury---**

Hot and smoldering, the planet closest to the sun, Cold on one side and hot on the other. Tea opened her eyes shortly after the teleport dropped them off. She looked to her left and watched As Seto surveyed the land for any sign of where they should begin to look. "Seto?"

"Hey." He looked over at her and flashed a handsome smile; his blue eyes were purple due to the refection of the planet. "It doesn't look like the bell is here; I can't see anything for miles."

"I guess we better get walking, I'm sure it will turn up, how hard could it be to find an ancient city?" Tea smiled. "Come on." she smiled and headed off to the north. "I can't believe this is actually happening, I mean this is even bigger than anything we have ever faced before. I gotta say I'm scared. It's like, before I always knew we would win, this time I don't feel anything. Anyone can win." Seto took her hand.

"Yeah, well none of this makes any sense to me. Let's just find the damn thing and get back. I have work to do." He said "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Seto, why are you like this?" She paused, "You should be worried, Mokuba is in danger, and everything we all have is in danger."

"Look, it all just seems so fake, it's not real."

"After everything we've been though you still don't believe?" She stepped in front of him, "If this isn't real then how are you standing on Mercury!?"

"It's a dream." He said simply, "Nothing more, nothing less. I'm going to wake up and it will all be over."

"For someone so smart you really are stupid some times. I can't deal with you right now. You go that way and I will go this way." She ordered and walked off in a different direction.

"Tea!" he called, "Tea! Come on don't be this way." He shook his head after losing sight of her and continued in his northward direction. "Women. They can't just love you the way you are. They always have to change a man." He muttered and glared against the sunlight, something glittered in the distance. "That has to be it." He smiled only slightly and ran for it.

Meanwhile Tea kicked at the rocks as she headed toward the coldest part of the planet. "Stupid boys, I swear." She sighed. "I wish he would just…"

"What's wrong girly?" came a cool voice. Tea whirled around in a panic but calmed down when she saw no one. "I'm here. What, cant you see me?" the voice was smirking.

"Who are you?" She looked around frantically her breath catching in her throat. She let out a scream as she was tackled to the ground by something she couldn't see. "HELP!"

"No one will help you. There isn't another person for miles. It was foolish of you to come out here, human." The voice said and suddenly came into focus. A wolf with long grey fur sat atop her, his fangs dripping and his eyes red with hate. "I am hungry, though, so I guess I should be thanking you."

"No, stop it! Get off of me!" She lifted her legs and placed her foot on the wolf's abdomen and kicked. He flew four feet before landing on his paws. Tea took what little time she had and ran as fast as she could. She knew the wolf was right behind her and when her legs became numb she willed them to keep going. She wouldn't die this way. Her heart stopped. If this wolf was here there might be another, Seto was in danger. She had to run back.

"Girly? You are only making this more fun for me." she heard the wolf call. She ducked into a cave and waited. "I can smell you, you can't hide." He snarled and she sunk deeper into the cave, as it got darker she reached up and turned on the light on her helmet. Her eyes widened as the walls of the cave were covered in ancient writing.

Tea ran her fingers over the words and pictures as she sunk in deeper, then something interesting caught her eye. The last picture on the wall was of a bell only it was split in half. "What's this mean?" she pursed her lips and studied the pictures harder but nothing came to her. She gasped as she heard the ragged breathing of the wolf.

"Girly, I know you are in here. You can't hide now. I will have my lunch and the cold side of the bell. I think I will be rewarded for this." Tea's eyes widened as she backed up into the end of the cave. She heard a yelp. "What? But boss, fine." The wolf whispered. "Lucky Girly if I didn't have a job to do you would be lunch." And with that she heard him turn and leave.

"S-Seto." She whispered with a shaky voice into the communicator. "Seto!"

"What?" he answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, But Seto, be careful there might be more wolves."

"More?! Did you run into one!?"

"Yes but I'm okay."

"Good. Listen I found a bell but it's broken." He said. "This was all a waste of time." He snarled. "I hate wasting my time!"

"I know, but…" she paused. "Wait, Seto, is it broken in half?"

"Yes."

"I think I know where I can find the other half. Hold tight to that one."

"What is going on?"

"I'll explain later." She smiled. "Just be careful." She shut off the communicator and ran out of the cave. "I have to find that wolf." She looked down at the dirt and smiled seeing his tracks. She followed them and soon the land became darker and colder. She shivered a bit but kept walking. She pauses a moment and looked up at the Stars, there were so many that she had never seen before and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Streaks of orange and red glittered over the sky.

"Girly?" the wolf looked up at her. "Well I guess you wanted to be lunch. He placed the blue half of the bell down and jumped at her. She jumped out of the way and grabbed the bell before running off. "Oh, hell no! You won't get away this time!" he ran after her. She knew he could catch her if he wanted to and that he would eventually. All she worried about was getting her half to Seto before he did. "Come now, Girly, if you hand it back I'll kill you before I eat you."

"Got to hell!" she screamed and ran faster, the dust in the air slowly turned from blue to red as she crossed the border between hot and cold. She screamed as the wolf dug his teeth into her leg, she ignored the pain, her only goal was to get the bell to Seto, she wouldn't quit until he had it.

"Tea?" Seto turned around as he heard her scream and ran for her as he saw the wolf behind her. "Get away from her." He yelled as he grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him.

"Seto. Here" She said and handed him the other half. "Take this back."

"I am not going to leave you." he glared at the wolf.

"You can't carry the bell and me, I can't walk anymore. Just go."

"No!"

"You humans seem to think you'll be leaving." He said. "That bell is mine."

"Like hell." Seto said and handed the bell to Tea. Get going! He pushed the call back button on Tea's watch and kicked the wolf as he jumped at him. "You bastard."

"You are dead, Human! And when I am done with you I will come for the girl!"

"We'll see." Was the last thing Tea heard before she appeared back at base. "NO, SETO!" She screamed through the portal. Her leg stung as she began to feel the blood pour out of her. She stood up and placed the bell in its safe and sunk to the ground and called for him through her communicator but nothing came. "Seto…"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 11---**

**--Venus—**

"Careful, Marik." Ishizu called to her sandy-blonde-haired brother as they climbed through the endless palace of the Goddess of Venus. Pillars reaching over twenty feet scratched at the sky though some of them had fallen over due to time and it made making their way through the palace much more difficult. "There," she pointed to a soft glow about forty feet up in a tower.

"Why is it way up there? I don't think there is any way to get to it." Marik whined as his eyes searched for a staircase or anything that would get them up into the tower. "What do we do now, sister?"

"Calm down now, Marik, there are always solutions to every problem. We just have to find it." She stepped over a few stones and suddenly they were in a long hall of mirrors, beautiful but tarnished by age, Ishizu smiled at how beautiful she began to look. "These Mirrors are so beautiful… is that me?" she whispered and stopped in front of a huge round mirror at the end of the hall.

"Sister?" Marik blinked "what about the bell?" he stopped next to her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Sister!"

"Hush, now." She whispered and a beautiful melody filled the air and she began humming and her vision blurred a bit as the image in the mirror began to change and behind her stood Mahado. "Oh my."

'_Isis.' Manado's soft voice came to her._

"I'm here," She whispered back

"Sister, what are you talking about?" Marik shook her lightly.

'_Isis, join me.'_

"Oh, I want to. I miss you so. Knowing about it before hand didn't help"

'_I know, Isis, come with me.' He said and held out his hand this time he was the refection in the mirror. 'Take my hand, join me.'_

Marik watched as his sister reached her hand toward the mirror and it began to ripple as her fingertips passed through the soft silver of the mirror's face. She slowly began to step through but Marik grabbed her arm. "Sister, don't!"

In the mirror the refection of her brother turned into a reflection of darkness, "Let go of me."

"_Isis, do not let the darkness take you, Join me, hurry, you are running out of time. Take my hand' Mahado reached for her and began to fade. _

"No, Mahado! Don't go, I want to come with you!" Isis screamed as she tried to pull away from Marik, "Stop it, you monster! Be gone with you!" She tugged and struggled but Marik wouldn't let go of her. Her toes dipped into the rippling mirror and she screamed at Marik to let her go. "Unhand me this instant!"

"Sister, open your eyes, it's a trap." he yanked his sister harder pulling her from the mirror's view and they tumbled to the ground rolling from the face of the mirror and came to a stop crashing into a wall. "Ishizu are you okay?" he sat up and helped his sister to her feet. She held a hand to her head and shook very lightly.

"Thank you Marik, I don't know what came over me."

"That mirror shows you something you want and makes you go through in order to get it, but once someone goes through their soul is lost forever. It's a trap set up by the Ancient people to collect souls to power their great city." A wolf walked out from behind one of the great mirrors and smirked at them in a wolfish way.

"Sister go get the Bell I'll fight this wolf off." Marik ordered and took a stance.

"Don't worry, Human, I am not a threat to your cause. You see I was once a resident of this ancient city. I am but a spirit left to wander here for all eternity. I couldn't help but notice you and I had to come." The wolf walked toward them and Marik noticed that this wolf was transparent for the first time. "The bell? It's in the tallest tower, you know. I of course know how to reach it, would you like to know?"

"Yes. Oh, very much so." Ishizu smiled, "Please tell us."

"I will but I would like a trade. See, my body is still above ground and I am not able to move on because of it. Will you bury me with my Kin?"

"Yes, of course. It is only right." She smiled.

"You are an Egyptian human; I have always wanted to meet you." She blushed.

"Well I actually have never heard of you before this. But it is quiet interesting." She said softly

"Okay, I hate to break up this weird conversation but we don't have much time." Marik butted in.

"Right, Okay, Over by the tower there is a platform in the shape of a paw." He held up his paw for emphasis, "it is in between two huge pillars. All you have to do is stand on it and it should take you right to the room."

"Should?"

"Will."

"Thank you. Now, where is your body?" the wolf's ears perked up and turned on his heals.

"This way." He called to them and they followed until he came to a stop and nodded his head toward a valley. The two modern Egyptians looked down into the valley and nearly fell over at the sight. The valley was filled with bones, thousands upon thousands of bones.

"I knew it was too easy." Marik pouted. "Which body is yours?"

"They should be in a brown bag. After a soul is taken they stuff the body in brown velvet bags and toss them in here. There are about a hundred so inside the bag should be a Star shaped pendant with a picture of my mother inside. She is pure white." He smiled softly and plopped down on edge of the valley and watched as they descended.

"Marik you look over there." She pointed to the left as she headed for the right. The searched for hours, digging through bones, looking through the wrong bags, and dug to the bottom until they found one last bag, Ishizu opened it up and smiled at the star-shaped pendant. "I found it, Marik, I found it." She stood up and dusted off her dress before walking out of the valley with her little brother.

"Okay where are your kin buried?" she asked the wolf.

"Just south of the great boarder." He pointed toward the horizon, "In that direction in a huge tomb." He smiled.

"Oh Ra, this is taking forever." Marik screamed. "Okay, I'll go get the bell, Ishizu, you take the bag and bury it." He smiled when she nodded and took off with the wolf. "Now, where is that platform?" He asked himself and walked through the hall of mirrors once more, careful not to look into any of them. He rounded a corner and gazed up at the forty-foot tower and marveled at its craftsmanship, it was a pillar of pure Marble and it shimmered in the setting sun. his eyes suddenly fell and he smiled, the platform was only a few feet away.

He walked over to it and stepped on the giant paw print and closed his eyes as a soft blue glow surrounded him. When he opened his eyes again he was in a dark room and in the center on an altar sat a beautiful sliver bell with gold trim and beautiful flowers carved into his base. "Yes." He smirked and pulled the bell up from its resting place and hurried out of the tower.

He ran into Ishizu as he exited the great Temple of Venus, "Did the wolf move on?"

"He did." She held the Pendant close to her heart and smiled. "He gave this to me, said it might come in handy one day."

"Interesting." He held the bell up.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Venus. Now lets get out of here, I miss Earth." He smiled again. "What do you think Yami and Yugi are up to?"

"Oh I am sure they are very busy."

"Yeah… I just can't wait until this is all over." He held out his hands allowing his sister to enter the portal to earth and followed after her and the sun set on the plant Venus.

**---Earth---**

Atem looked through the bushes at a cave, not too far away, and pointed to a dark wolf, "That is Anubis."

"Well it's easy to see that."

"I'm worried about Yugi." Atem said suddenly and Yami glared at him.

"It was your idea to leave him behind."

"You went along with it. Besides it is safer for him. Though, I wish he could be here so I can settle my nerves, a little kiss or two should do the trick."

"Want me to show you another trick?" Yami growled as he held a fist in the air. "I'll kick your ass."

"Ha, I would like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me, Pharaoh." Yami spat. "Yugi is mine, you could never understand him the way I do."

"And you could never love him they way I can."

"That's it, I'm going to kick your ass, Screw working together. You are getting on my nerves." Yami clenched his fist and just as he was about to punch Atem a small voice stopped him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 12---**

Yami and Atem looked up at the figure and the object of their deepest affections. Yugi. His eyes were darker due to the setting of the sun and his apparent anger.

"Aibou."

"Little one."

"Save it!" Yugi placed his hands on his hips in an attempt to look frightening but he only came off looking adorable with his bottom lip sticking out just a bit and his eyes as narrow as he could make them. "Why'd you leave me behind, the more I got to thinking the angrier I became." He pulled up his sleeve a bit and showed them the Star mark, "We are supposed to be a team."

"But, Yugi, this is a little dangerous. We are staring into the cave of the enemy and we are about to go in, as foolish as we know it is, it is something we have to do." Atem said

"Well it didn't look like you were getting anywhere, about to fight, like you were." Yugi glared a little darker at them.

"Yugi, if you would please keep it down. Sorry we left you but you are here now and I think they can hear us."

"We shouldn't be doing this now, we should be finding the bell and then after we get them all we draw the bad guys to us. Then we can be ready for them." Yugi said finally as if he had wanted to say it all along. You guys are doing this the wrong way. And I would have thought you guys, being as smart as you are, would know that."

"Something seems to be distracting me." Atem said apologetically

"Yeah, me too." Yami sighed.

"Yeah, I think I know what it is."

"You do?" Atem and Yami gulped and asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you guys just can't seem to get along because you can't share the glory of winning. But see, it will take the three of us to win this, it's a team game. If you want us to lose then keep fighting. But I think I know you guys enough to know that losing isn't something you two will like."

"You are right, Atem and I will have to put aside our one goal and look at the bigger picture." Yami pouted and added, "After this mission, then we can fight to see who the best is."

"You are on!" Atem snarled.

"Let's go before it's too late." Yugi whispered and dragged them off through the forest. "I wonder if some of the others are back yet. I hope they are okay." Yugi muttered.

**---**

"How is she?" Marik asked as he pushed his sandy locks back and away from his forehead only to have them fall back into place.

"She just fell asleep; I let her stay on the couch. I can't believe Seto was lost like that."

"Hey, he could still be alive I mean she didn't see him die or anything." Marik said hopefully and glanced back at Tea. "Well we have two bells at least." He sighed.

"Two out of nine isn't good." Ishizu said in her worried tone. "The Pharaoh will need all of us in order to do this and we all need to think about this more clearly. We are pressed for time and it seems that, that is what is making us careless."

"I guess."

The door slid open and a familiar ringing filled the air. "That must be them now." She smiled and walked to the front of the store with Marik. "Welcome back, Pharaoh Atem, Pharaoh Yami, and Yugi."

"Pharaoh Yami?" Atem arched an eyebrow. "Whatever." He sighed.

"Did you find Anubis and stop him?"

"No, it won't be that easy." Yami said. "We need to collect the bells first and draw them into one of our traps." He paused. "I take it you found the bell of Venus?"

"We did, Tea also brought back the bell of Mercury. Unfortunately…"

"Go on." Yami urged.

"There were wolves on the planet, one attacked Tea but she made her way to Seto before he could take the bell and Seto sent her back here. He didn't return with her…"

"My cousin couldn't be defeated so easily." Atem stated.

"Damn it."

"Poor Seto. Poor Tea." Yugi looked down. "It must be so horrible to lose someone you love." Yugi whispered.

"We'll have to get him back." Yami said and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Let's get some rest now and figure all this out tomorrow."

"We can't wait until tomorrow." Marik protested. "Don't you care? He could be killed if we wait."

"We can't go at this day and night without sleep."

"Yami is right." Atem said. "We cannot expect to be at our best if we are sleep deprived. Even back where I come from the Pharaoh and his men slept during times of war."

"They are right Marik." Ishizu reassure him and he gave in. "Let us get some sleep then." Ishizu pushed Marik toward the extra room and went in with him. "Good night my king" she said softly before the door shut.

"Yugi, get to be--" Yami paused and watched as Yugi took Tea's hand and lifted her arm so he could crawl in next to her and let her arm drape over his small form. "Good night, Aibou."

"I claim Yugi's bed." Atem shot and ran up the steps to Yugi's room and Yami rolled his eyes and stepped into the round room where the bells were being kept on small pillows in protective glass cases. He looked at the portal and blinked when he notices a small Duel Monsters card flickering near the portal and went over and picked it up. It wasn't a card, it was the card shaped locked that Seto and Mokuba both had. This one was Seto's as it held a picture of Mokuba inside.

"Seto." He whispered and set the locket down on the table. "I'll save you."

"I know you will." Yami turned around to see Tea standing there. "You have always been my hero."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just napping; I can't believe he is gone. And we just had a huge fight before. If I never get to see him again I'll die."

"Nothing will happen to him, you'll see him again. He pulled the locket up and handed it to her. "He'll come back for this, and for you." He smiled.

She smiled softly and placed her hand over his, "You get the chance to tell Yugi how you feel about him?"

"No, it seems, Atem also likes him and he's been challenging me. I know he has more to offer but… I still love Yugi more than anyone." He sighed, "I want to tell him. I want to grab him and just kiss him. I want him to feel the love I have for him."

"Oh Yami, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance." She whispered and went back to the couch passing Yugi on the way.

"What's wrong, Yami? Can't sleep?" Yugi asked and Yami turned a bit startled.

"No, everything is just so screwed up." He said.

"Well you know I am here for you, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

Yami grabbed up Yugi's hands in his and looked down into his violet eyes. He licked his lips and took a slow breath. "Yugi, I have something to tell you." he started and glanced around, thankful that the others were sleeping. "I… You and I are very close, and I want you to know how I really feel about you."

"It's funny. Atem told me the same thing." Yugi smiled. "Oh, I should tell you. He told me he loves me." He smiled.

"He what!? When?"

"Just now, I went up to the room to change my clothes and he told me. Isn't that wonderful? I mean I never thought a guy as handsome as him would ever tell me that."

"N-Never?"

"Nope. He's so wonderful."

"I-I guess… so."

"Aw, I don't wanna make you feel bad. He'll never be better than you, Mou hitori no boku." He winked. "You will always be my best friend and soul mate." Yugi threw his arms around Yami and hugged him tight. "I am so happy."

"…" Yami swallowed hard, it was too late, Atem got to him first. It was all over. Yami would never get to show Yugi just how he felt about him. Yugi would never know Yami's love for him. "I'm happy for you then."

"Thank you." Yugi whispered. "Let's get to bed, now. Oh… What were you telling me?"

"Oh, it's not important." He lied and walked up to the bedroom with Yugi and fell back on his own bed as Yugi snuggled up with Atem on his bed. "Good night, Aib- Yugi."

"Good night, Yami." He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Yami looked out the skylight at the moon and sighed, The Sun and the Stars had a million things in common. Unlike the moon, there is only one moon and it is forever damned to a lonely life drifting through darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 13---**

Pixie smiled; though it wasn't what she really wanted to do, her project had worked perfectly. She circled him checking him for malfunctions in the formula and found none. He was a wolf. She nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and pushed him a bit to make sure he was breathing. He had been badly injured before his transformation and a few drops of blood caked onto his pure white coat of fur.

"Pixie, Am I to assume that the experiment was a success?" Anubis's asked.

"Yes, Sir, I was just checking him over, it think he will be fine." She smiled over at him. "I think he just needs a little bit of rest to recover fully." Anubis didn't say anything he merely turned on his heels and walked out. "I'll take care of you." She whispered down at the white wolf.

Later that night as the sun rested in the sky on the other side of the world, deep velvety blue eyes opened slowly. "Oh you are awake." He turned his head to the side and snarled angrily when the owner of the voice turned out to be a wolf. "I don't blame you for being angry." She smiled and strolled over to him.

"Stay away from me."

"Oh, but you shouldn't be that angry, we are, after all, the same."

"I am not like you!"

"Yes you are." She smiled and picked up a hand mirror in her mouth and set it down before him and he gazed inside, Black nose, white fur deep blue wolf-like eyes, soft pointy ears. "See I told you." She smiled. "Well follow me, Anubis wanted to know the moment you were awake."

The next morning Yugi woke to the gentle feel of the back of Atem's hand against his cheek. He smiled as he opened his soft purple eyes. "Well good morning, Little Star." Atem said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, better than ever." He yawned and sat up slowly. "Oh, we should get up and dressed so we can find more bells."

"Now, little one, must you think of work now?" he gave a princely pout and played with Yugi's fingers. "I can think of a few other things we could do before we get up." He slowly laid Yugi back and stroked his hair softly. Yugi looked up at him with sweet innocent eyes and Atem smiled. "You are so beautiful, my Star."

"Thank you, Atem." He smiled back and shivered when Atem ran his hand up his side and under his shirt feeling the creamy skin of his Little Star. Yugi took a sharp breath as Atem's fingers grazed his nipple. "hmm." He let out soft mewls of pleasure and held perfectly still as Atem whisper dirty little things to him.

Atem slowly began to straddle him and pulled his hands away from Yugi's goose-bumpy body and grabbed up his hands before pinning them up together above his head. "You look so adorable like this. Hmm I just want to eat you all up." He smirked.

"Ugh, do whatever you want…" he trailed off as his body craved more of the Pharaoh's attention.

"Ehem!" Yami cleared his throat fakely and the two boys looked over at him in the doorway. "We have work to do." He glared at Atem slightly, turned, and walked out.

"Oh, he's right." Yugi pushed Atem off of him and jumped out of the bed to his closet to get new clothes. "Sorry, Atem, maybe next time."

"It's no problem, Little One." He smiled and slipped out of the room and went after Yami and grabbed his shoulder forcefully and pulled him back effectively slamming him against the wall. Yami instantly glared at him.

"What the Fuck!" he growled

"You purposefully came in and stopped us."

"So what? Sorry if I am the only one who cares about the world. All you care about is screwing, Yugi. You just want to take him away from me!" Yami grabbed a fistful of Atem's hair and shoved him down to his knees so he was kneeling before him. "As soon as this is over I want you gone!"

Marik peeped his head out the door and his eyes went wide to see Atem on his knees with Yami above him. "Ishizu, look at that." Marik moved a bit to let his sister see.

"Is that clear!?"

"No, I won't leave. You are just jealous that he loves me and not you!" Atem screamed up at him and was suddenly silenced by a knee to the chin. Yami glared down at him as Atem fell back. "Is that the best you can do?" Atem got back up quickly and rubbed his chin a bit.

Yami clenched his fist and took a dangerous step toward Atem. "Yami, NO!" Ishizu stepped in between the two and glared at Yami coldly. "I will not and cannot allow you to hurt the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt."

"But..."

"Neither can I!" Marik said

"I can't either." Yami turned around to see Yugi at the other end of those words. "How could you? You are so mean. Why can't you just be good? Do you have to be a jerk!" he rushed to Atem's side and helped him to his feet.

"So… So this is how it's gonna be? Gang up on me? You know what, I don't give a fuck, and you can all just…" Yami couldn't bring himself to finish his horrible thought and turned to leave. "If you don't want me around then I'll just leave, simple as that." He stormed out.

"Mou hitori no Boku…" Yugi looked back at Atem and looked him over, "Oh, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, now that you are here, Little Star."

"Good." Yugi smiled and took Atem's hand, "we have a few more things to do now."

Meanwhile, Yami walked down the street in anger, his heart had been torn in to small pieces then set on fire and stomped out then mixed in poisonous water. He had never felt so empty in all his life and now he was alone for good. He wouldn't go back so long as Atem and Yugi were together, he couldn't take that.

"You seem lost," came a soft voice. Yami looked around but didn't see a soul then he realized the voice came from an alley. "Come here, child and I will help you find your way." Yami shrugged and when against his better judgment and entered the alleyway and inched forward as he was greeted by deep yellow eyes.

"A wolf."

"And? Is there a problem with that?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who will take away all your pain. I am going to help you."

"Oh and why should I trust you?" Yami was about to turn and leave when the wolf walked up to him and put down a piece of fabric with a Silver KC on it. Yami looked at it and instantly recognized it as part of the collar on Seto's white jacket. "Where is he?" Yami snarled and grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck.

"Temper, Temper, he's fine. We healed his soul just as we will do to you." He gave a doggy smile and looked into his eyes. "So will you come with me, now, if only to find your friend?"

"I have to. I have to bring him back." Yami nodded. "But I am warning you not to try anything; I am not in the best of moods right now." He dropped the wolf and followed after him as he led him away.

**---**

Yugi looked through the portal and sighed, the only had two bells and there was so much more work to do. Atem placed a hand on his back and rubbed softly. "Do not worry. Everything will be just fine."

"I know. But I am a little worried about Yami; he's been gone a long time." Yugi looked down at his hands. "I don't like him fighting with you but I still feel bad for getting mad at him."

"You shouldn't, he'll come back." Atem didn't know for sure, he only wanted to protect Yugi's feelings.

"I know." Yugi smiled and glared back at the portal. "Have you heard anything from Tristan or Joey?"

"No," Tea said as she looked up from her desk, she had been sitting there since early morning waiting for calls. "But I think they are okay."

"Get them on the line, please." Atem said, taking control of the situation. "And, Little Star, will you please find out where the wolves stand in all this?"

"Sure." Yugi hopped onto his computer.

"You sure know how to take charge." Tea said

"Well, he is the Pharaoh; he needs to be ready for anything." Marik said. "Ishizu and I will search on Mercury for signs of Seto. Tea looked at them. "Let me come with you."

"No, we'll bring him back." Ishizu said. "I promise."

"Alright, you guys be careful too." She said as the two stepped into the portal.

"I have Joey on the line." Tea said suddenly.

"Yeah, Mai and I are freezin' our asses off." He shouted, in the background a strong wind could be heard. "It's too cold and windy to see anythin' so it might take us a while. We'll be in touch." He said and was off.

"Tristan isn't answering; neither is Serenity, Duke or Ryou." Tea said.

"Just keep trying." Atem said. "Yugi?"

"Uh, yeah, the wolves have three bells." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Atem smiled and looked at the bells they had so far, they were cutting it close but Atem knew that now that Yami was gone, things would get done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 14---**

Grandpa's soft breathing was lost within the sound of his heart monitor; his coma was still as strong as ever. What kept him going was the knowledge that Yugi and his friends would find a way to bring him back. His dreams were filled with a life he knew way back when, when he was a rising star in the gaming industry. A smile played on his lips for a moment then faded.

Cyric languidly made his way through the boring halls of the hospital, there weren't many doctors on this floor so it was easy for him to wander in and he smiled at how easy humans were. The soft padding on the bottom of his paws did little to null the sound of his sharp claws on the white tiles.

He looked up at the doors, one by one, counting until he found his destination. He stood on his hind legs and latched on to the pull-down handle of the door and it slid open with ease. Cyric growled low a the smell of the muted lemon scented cleaner the staff used to sanitize the room, that, mixed with the smell of an unwashed, comatose old man made him want to wretch.

He slowly crept over to the bed and jumped onto the bed and glared down at the man under him. He hated to kill when the victim couldn't fight back let alone bed for his life. He snarled and snapped his teeth at the sleeping man and leaned down and opened his mouth leisurely, in an almost bored manner, ready to rip out his victim's throat. "Good-bye, pathetic Human." He sneered.

"Alright, I am ready to meet this new recruit." Anubis smiled at Pixie and nodded for her to bring the new wolf in. He would be the first to become a slave with the new wolf making technology. Pixie entered followed by the whitest wolf he had ever seen, his coat was almost blue. "Hello there. You might be wondering what your purpose here is."

"No, I don't give a crap because whatever it is I'm not going to go through with it." He spat.

"Well now, you do have a fighter's spirit, you must be able to sense that I can kill you, unless your heightened senses of a wolf haven't come in yet." He smiled wickedly and walked toward him, circling him a moment and smiled. "I must say, wolf looks good on you, high priest."

"What the hell's your point?"

"Now, now, Seth there is no need for all this hostility, I merely meant it as a complement. It would be a shame to waist you and put you to work when you could become one of my national guard."

"Where is he?" Seto's ear twitched in recognition. "You tell me where you took Kaiba!" Yami snarled darkly, for his resent fight with the others only made him angrier.

"Ah, what's this; the Pharaoh has come to join us?" Anubis smiled at Yami when he burst through the door. "Welcome."

Yami only glared over at him, "Where is Kaiba?"

"How rude, no introductions, just demands?" Anubis. "This is no good. Well Seto isn't far; he's here, in this room, actually." He nodded his head to the white wolf next to him. Yami followed his eyes with his and they widened a moment then his brow wrinkled with ever growing anger. "You don't believe me? Well ask him yourself."

"It's me." Seto admitted shamefully. "They turned me into one of them."

"How?" Yami's voice was strong but underlined with worry. "There's no way you can alter someone's genetic material like that. "Change him back!" Yami's thoughts were jumping through his mind.

"I cannot do that; see he is going to help me conquer you all."

"Like hell I am." Seto said and moved away from the alpha wolf with a snarl on his tongue.

"Well I hate to break this to you but you have no choice. You see I am in control of you now, no one in the pack disobeys the alpha wolf, since you are newly turned wolf I won't hold it against you this time." Anubis was calm as he spoke and glanced up at Yami, "allow me to prove my point." He smiled. "Seto I want you to rip out his heart and give it to me."

"He won't do that. Kaiba and I may be rivals but he is not one to try and kill me." Anubis seemed to smirk at the word "Try" and turned to Seto once more.

"Try? As if you couldn't kill him if you tried. How insulting. Perhaps you should prove to him that you could kill him with ease."

"I won't kill him. Then I will never prove to the world that I can out best him in the gaming world." Seto looked back at him.

"That's two times now, that you have disobeyed my orders" Anubis glared. "Well I think that letting you keep your own mind was a mistake. Thankfully I put a collar on you." He smiled when Seto lifted a paw to feel the silver studded collar around his neck. "You didn't realize it was there. Well it is and it is what I will be giving all of my head wolfs. Now you don't have the option of disobeying me."

"Damn you." Seto growled "I'll fight it."

Yami moved over to Seto and reached for the collar but the moment he grabbed it, it send chilling shocks through his finger tips and to his heart ripping a scream from his lungs. "Did I mention that only a select few of us can remove the collars the others will receive a shock?" He smiled, "Now Seto, I want you to kill Pharaoh Yami."

"No…" Seto said through clenched teeth.

"Oh now, Seto don't fight it, it must be killing you." He smirked. "Just do it." At that moment Yami could sense that Seto's resolve was fading, he knew he had to run before Seto had the chance to catch him and he was off. "Look, he is running, that should make the hunt more fun. Go on Seto, show him who is best by killing him." Anubis let out a howl of excitement and Seto's eyes flashed red for a second as Yami's scent found his nose. He growled and took off after him.

Yami's heart was racing in his chest, he loved the thrill of danger, the way it made his throat itch with the urge to scream and the adrenaline that coursed through his hot veins. He loved to push his body to the limits and as he outran Seto he began to feel just that. He smirked and ducked out of the cave and into the surrounding forest and hid behind a tree to catch his breath.

"Yami!" he could hear Seto's teeth click together, they wanted to taste his flesh. They wanted to be stained by his blood "Come out, Yami. I am better than you ever will be. So let's just get this over with."

Yami's held his breath, but he knew it wouldn't do any good, running wasn't going to help the situation either, not when Seto could follow his scent wherever he was, no, he had to fight Seto. "Alright, Kaiba." Yami said and walked out into the clearing Seto was searching. "You want a fight to the death, you're gonna get one."

"There's a good boy." He smirked with his wolf lips. At that moment Seto's ears perked up and he looked back toward the hideout. Yami blinked a few times and held his arms out to his sides as if he were upset to be forgotten. "Hn, seems you got off easy this time, Yami." He said and vanished off into the trees.

"Just great." He dropped his hands at his sides hopelessly, "Even my enemies forget about me." Yami shook of his sudden emotional trauma and decided it would be best for the world if he put his resentment toward Atem and the others on hold and start to look for the bell of the Earth. He sighed and trudged out of the forest toward the main road.

"Why did you call us back here?" Cyric Growled and glared over at Seto a moment, "Who is this? He smells human."

"Yes, he is our first experiment. Human turned Wolf." Anubis sniffed the air around him, "speaking of smelling like human, I notice that you do not."

"Well I was about to dispose of the human but you called us in. Why?"

"Simple. We have collected the bell of Mars and a few more wolven members. Our first few slaves. I have decided to let them find the rest of the bells for us. We will use them to conquer the world. What a better enemy than one's self."

"You're sick." Seto spat. Anubis lifted an eyebrow at him, "I mean that in the best possible way."

"Alright, meet our new wolf slaves." Anubis let out a bark and Pixie walked in followed by a wolf with golden hair and purple eyes, a white wolf with brown eyes, and a black wolf with green eyes and an earring in his left ear, a die hanging from it."

"Mai, Ryou, Duke." Seto mouthed and looked over at Anubis with cold eyes.

"How will you control them?" Cyric asked a low hatred laced through every letter in his words.

"The same way I am controlling Seto, there." He nodded toward Seto and then glanced back at the three new wolves. "Unlike Seto, however, they are wearing bracelets. Those bracelets let me control them."

Pixie snorted when she sniffed Mai, she smelled like the human who had saved her a few nights ago. Could she know where he was?

"You have a problem, hun?" Mai stepped back from her.

"You smell like a human."

"Yes, about that." Anubis chimed in, "They will smell like human, I am not sure if that will wear away with time but we have to live with it. Now you three, I have plans for you."

"Mai, I want to send you back to Neptune to find the bell, you made it pretty far before we caught you, so you should have no trouble getting to it now." Anubis said. "So go." She gave a wolf bow and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 15---**

Yami walked through the city; he had no clue where to even start looking. It was almost a hopeless situation. He sighed; he would be forgotten for sure, if he couldn't to something special to make people remember to… remember him. He glared up at the sky and blinked when a soft drop of water brushed against his cheek.

He looked down at the ground and watched as the rain began to blanket the street and something in his mind clicked. Covered over. Forgotten. The bells. Earth. The moon. Everything began to stack up in his mind like a Janga tower. Yami closed his eyes to sort things, picking the wrong brick could cause the tower to fall over and his mind to lose his train of thought.

He started with the first brick, being covered over. What was covered over and forgotten, he had mentioned it before… to Tea! His eyes popped open and his trademark smirk found its way to his mouth and he headed off toward the water park.

Yami skidded to a stop at the front entrance but the gates were locked up tight for the night. Yami grumbled and grabbed the bars of the gates with two hands and shook it with all his might, not to force it open but to let out some of the tension he was keeping inside. "Damn!" he backed up and looked around the park for an entrance. If there was a way in he would find it. He looked down at his chest and winced, he had forgotten to take the puzzle with him; Yugi still had it.

**---Earth---**

Atem glided into the room in a godly manner and glanced at the door for a moment. Tristan sat in a chair near the portal cradling Serenity in his arms and watched as Tea brought him some water. "Thank you." He whispered and looked up at Atem. "I'm sorry. We were so close."

"What happened?"

"We were attacked. We almost found the bell, I mean it was like two feet in front of us, then out of nowhere a wolf attacks us, we all decided to run for it but we couldn't. Then more wolves came out and surrounded us. There was nothing we could do so Duke and I tried to fight them off but it was no use so finally Duke and Ryou were taken and I just managed to save Serenity at the last moment… but we failed… and our friends…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"So they have the bell of Mars now and two more of us." Atem growled. "We need a better plan than this."

"It's no use, we are simply out numbered." Tea said. "They took Seto, Duke… who knows who else the have. I hate this!" he covered her mouth quickly as Yugi walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Hate what? What's going on?"

"Oh, Yugi." She wrapped her arms around him tight.

"What?"

"Little one, there is something you must know. It seems that the wolves have captured Duke and Ryou as well." He took Yugi's hand as Tea let him go. "We will get them back, Little Star, do not worry about that."

"My…Friends." Yugi held a hand to his heart and whimpered softly at the pain. "Those are my friends!" The group jumped at his tone. "I'll get them back!"

"Yugi, Dude, calm down." Tristan said and pulled Serenity closer against him.

"Yes, I do not think that rage will accomplish anything. All we can do is trust that they will be safe until we are able to save them. If we rush into things we may meet the same fate and we will be of no use to anyone."

"I wish Yami were here." Yugi cringed. "W-What if they got Yami too?" he began to panic and his heart started to race. "Yami could need us!" he choked on his breath, "and-and I sent him away." Atem quickly scooped the boy up in big strong arms and held him tight.

"Yugi, I need you to calm down now. Yami is fine, if he wasn't we would feel it."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I feel him too, just like I feel you and you feel us. We are all connected. Now concentrate, do you sense that he is in any sort of danger?"

Yugi paused a moment and took a deep strenuous breath, "I feel… he's okay." He smiled up at Atem and pressed his lips to his hard.

Atem broke the kiss and smiled down at his Star, "There now, we are okay now. And we can think a moment of what to do next." He ruffled the boy's hair before setting him back down.

"I told you we wouldn't find him there, why would he be there if the bell is already gone" Marik said as he walked back through the portal followed by Ishizu.

"I don't know, I was hoping for a clue." She said with a sigh and looked at the others, "Nothing." She looked at Tea. "I am sorry."

"We'll find him. I know he is still alive. He couldn't die that easily. I have faith in him." She said causing the others to nod and smile.

"Now, is there any word on Joey? We haven't heard from him in a while now."

"I'll try and reach him." Yugi said and moved over to his computer.

"Alright," Atem looked at the planet tablet and sneered, "It seems that there are only two planets left. Neptune and Earth. We have no choice now, there is no option for failure, we need to find them before the wolves do."

"Marik and I will look for the last two."

"No, you two will stay here Yugi and I will look for earth, we need you two to find the others. Anzu, I need you to check on Yugi's grandfather, I have a bad feeling that leaving him alone is not such a good idea. Try to bring him back here to be safe." Atem smirked. "We are taking over this victory."

**---**

Tea walked through the silent streets of Domino city, no one seemed to notice how much danger they were in. They never knew how lucky they were. Would she ever be as lucky? Could she live happily with Seto and not worry about the world around her? Could she have that life?

As she reached the hospital she gave a small sigh and wondered into the building and up to the receptionist. "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, my grandfather is in here and I would really love to visit him. I know that visiting hours are over but I must make sure he is alright. Please."

"It's against policy-"

"I think you should grant her wish, after all it is her last request." Tea turned around slowly at the familiar sound of Seto's voice. But when she looked she only saw a wolf. "Now, madam, what do you say? Let the woman see her grandfather one last time?"

The receptionist screamed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted falling back into her chair.

"Well now, Tea, I think it is alright for you to see Mr.Mutou now." Seto bared his teeth.

"S-Seto?"

"That's right. Did you miss me?"

"How did- what is- why are you like that?"

"I serve Anubis now. And after you see Mr.Mutou I will have to kill you. So, shall we go?" he tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled her toward Solomon's room.

"K-Kill me? Why would you want to do that?"

"Orders." He said simply as if the thought of killing the woman he loved was a minor complication at best.

"But, Seto. No."

"I have to." He shoved her into the room and let the door fall closed behind them. "There he is, Yugi's grandfather, and now that your final request as been granted it's time to say good-bye." Seto smirked darkly and pounced on her and she screamed. "Don't scream, it won't be painful."

"Seto, Please. I love you!" Tea said as she pushed both of her hands against his strong wolf chest. "Please."

"Stop begging, it makes you pathetic. You won't win; you'll meet this fate anyway so just let me be the one who does it. I will go easy on you." He leaned down and ran his tongue along her neck. "I think you will be a tasty treat anyway."

"No! You can't! Seto, whatever they did to you we can fix. I want to help you."

"I don't need any help. I like being a wolf. It is my place. Just as your place is among the dead. Now hold still or I won't make a clean bite."

"No!" She screamed and kicked him off hard sending him flying across the room and into a wall where he tumbled to the ground in a heap. "The real Seto is in there somewhere and I will get him out."

"The human inside me is gone now! I am all wolf now. He pushed himself up and began to size her up. "You are only prolonging this, let's get it over with."

"What are you doing? Kill the damn human already!" Cyric walked into the light of the room and glared at him.

"Stay out of this Cyric!"

"When Master Anubis gives an order he expects it to be done." He glared. "I cannot believe he thinks a human is more capable than I." He glared.

"What's wrong, jealous that Master Anubis has a new second in command? And oh, it must hurt all the more to know that I am human."

"Shut up!" he looked at Tea a moment. "Perhaps if I bring back her head for you and prove that you could not kill her then he will dispose of you like he should have from the beginning." Cyric lunged at Tea and she shut her eyes tight waiting for the contact but it never came. She cracked an eye open and gasped at the sight of the two wolves rolling around in a fight before her.

"Seto!" she screamed as Cyric took a big chunk of his neck between his teeth. Tea could smell the blood and it made her dizzy.

"Heh, Die, Human!" Cyric chanted and pinned Seto beneath him and glared down at him. "I am second in command to Anubis and no one will take that title from me!" he looked down at him and smiled. "The fear in your eyes is wonderful." He yelped as a bedpan flew at the side of his face causing him to roll off of Seto.

"You leave him alone!" Tea glared and swatted at him once more.

"Damn you humans!" Cyric said and scampered back into the darkness and was gone.

Tea looked down at Seto, blood poured from his neck and stuck in his fur. "Oh Seto." She whispered and got down on her knees and pulled his head onto her lap and ran her fingers over his snout and pet him softly. "Don't die, Seto." She pulled Seto's locked off and placed it around his neck. "You'll be okay." She grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped him in it tightly. "I love you, Seto." His breathing became shorter and a small whimper rang through his throat.

"I… love you… too." He whispered softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Celestial Trinity **

**---Chapter 16---**

"Joey, where are you!?" Yugi called through the communicator but its only reply was a wave of static and dead air. Yugi furrowed his brow and felt his insides twist uncomfortably. The thought of losing a friend was devastating; but the thought of losing Joey was absolutely catastrophic. "Joey, please!" he yelled causing the others to look at him, "Joey."

"Yugi, He'll be okay." Atemu soothed and made his way over to Yugi and rubbed his back lightly. "Yami is okay and so is Joey. You have to believe that or we'll never stop the wolves and we'll all be in trouble." He knelt down, looked Yugi in the eyes, and took a sweet breath at how beautiful they were. "Can you do that?" he brought his hands up to cup Yugi's chin and rub his thumbs along Yugi's, now flushed, cheeks. "Can you believe they are okay?"

Yugi's whole body shook with need and he nodded his head slowly and parted his lips slightly. "Sure." He answered and leaned in to Atemu's waiting embrace. He let out a breathily sigh and nuzzled his cheek against Atemu's chest.

"Whoa! When did this happen?" Tristan sat up a bit more, Serenity hugging his lap. "Does Yami know about this?"

"He does, and it's none of your concern." Atemu shot defensively pulling Yugi closer to his body protectively. "Yugi and I are a couple now."

"Okay, okay. God, you don't have to be so defensive. I was only wondering because… I just thought Yami might care…" Yugi blinked, this conversation was becoming a bit strange and he lifted his head to inquire but stopped when Tea called from the door.

"Help, me. Please." They could hear her tears in her words and came rushing to her help. "Seto… he's"

"What the hell is that!? Why did you bring a wolf with you?" Tristan snarled laying Serenity on the couch and covering her up.

"It's not a wolf. It's Seto." She whispered. "And he's not doing so well. Please."

"What happened to him?" Yugi stepped forward and looked down at his wolf rival with sad eyes.

"H-he was attacked by some wolf; I think his name was Cyric."

"Wait. What about Yugi's grandfather?"

"I think Cyric was there to kill him, but then Seto showed up and they got into this fight about who was second best and I… Mr. Motou is okay for now, but Seto is dying." She placed Seto down on a few newspapers that were stacked by the door. "We have to save him."

"We will try." Atemu pushed past the crowd of friends and knelt down to his fallen cousin and pet his hair back then cocked his head to the side. "This collar has to go." He slowly brought his hand toward the studded submission device but pulled back feeling a flicker of energy flowing from it. "It's cursed. Anubis must have put a spell on it so that no one could remove it." He looked up at Yugi. "Do not worry Little One, I will find a way to help him. In the mean time, Tea," he glanced at her. "Try to get the bleeding to stop and don't touch the collar." He warned and stood up once more.

"Okay." She ran to the hamper and grabbed up a few towels and ran back to Seto's side to help him.

"Poor, master Seth." Marik said. "There is a way to save him, right sister?" he looked up at her, baby purple eyes watering slightly.

"I hope so." She said in her usual soothing tone. "I wish I had my millennium necklace." She reached around her neck in longing and blinked a few times feeling a chain and looked down to find the locket. "Hmm, I forgot I had this." She whispered and looked at the picture of the wolf mom on the front.

"What is that?" Tristan moved around and stretched out his neck to look over her shoulder at it.

"It's a locket; a wolf friend gave it to me. Something told me it could be useful, so I kept it."

"Useful how?"

"I don't know. Fate saw fit to let us find this so I didn't want to question it." She said with a hint of irritation.

"Well open it." Tristan said. "Maybe something is written on the inside."

"Maybe." She pulled up the locket and ran her finger over the clasp in the front and it popped open and a supple melody began to play, its tune was foreign and ancient.

"Look!" Ishizu snapped her head up from the locket and looked at Tea before looking at Seto. "The collar is glowing" Tea said and beckoned Ishizu to come closer to her. The music grew louder and the collar around Seto's neck glowed all the more and at the end of the song the collar popped open and fell off.

"Wow."

"Atemu, did you see that?" Yugi took a step closer to Seto. "That music must be a key."

Atemu nodded, "I suppose the only way to defeat old magic is with old magic." He smirked. "This means we have a secret weapon. Something they weren't banking on."

"You know the ancient magics." Yugi smiled taking the Pharaoh's hand in his. "We might not be out of hope just yet."

"That's right." Atemu nodded. "May I have the Puzzle, Little Star?" Yugi nodded and pulled it up before handing it to Atemu. Atemu then proceeded to place the chain of the puzzle around Seto's neck. "This should heal him enough to get him back on his feet."

The puzzle did more than that, for as soon as the chain was around Seto's neck the eye on the puzzle began to glow and spread a blanket of light over the wolf body of the fallen CEO. Tea's heart beat faster as Seto transformed before her eyes, his fur fell away and his body slowly morphed back into a human. "Seto…" She whispered his name and laced their fingers together.

"The puzzle is amazing." Yugi said his eyes wide in awe.

"It is." Atemu nodded. "It did, after all, bring the two of us together."

"The three of us." Yugi corrected quickly.

Atemu made a face that Yugi did not see and nodded, "the three of us."

"I think it's time we found Yami, I mean he's been gone a day and a half. He would never be gone that long unless he was in trouble or really upset. Either way, its better if the three of us stick together."

"You are right, my little Star."

"Okay, then I am taking the puzzle and going to look for him." Yugi said.

"What about Seto?" Tristan pointed out.

"What about him?" a strong voice of arrogance caused the others to jump slightly. Seto sat up and leaned against the wall casually. "I'll be fine." He said taking off the puzzle and handing it back to Yugi. "Go find Yami, once Anubis learns that Yami is all alone he wont hesitate to kill him. He knows that you guys are only a threat to him if you are together, once one of you is missing then there is nothing we will be able to do." He panted at the end of his speech and rested his head on the soft cushion of Tea's breasts.

Tea's cheeks reddened but she didn't push him off; she merely placed her hands on his head holding him closer. "I love you, Seto."

"Hmm." He rubbed his cheek against her breasts and closed his eyes.

"Well then it's settled, I am going to find Yami." Yugi wore the puzzle once more proudly.

"I wish to accompany you."

"It is okay, I have the puzzle, and I'll be safe. You have a plan to carry out. I'll be fine." Atemu let out a reluctant sigh. Yugi was right, he could not join him.

"Be very careful. I love you, Little One."

"I will, and I love you too." After a quick kiss Yugi was out the door.

"Okay, Puzzle, which way?" he asked softly and smiled feeling a tug to the left. "I'll find you Yami." Yugi smiled to himself and headed left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 17---**

Joey shivered violently and brought his hands up to his mouth and blew hot air into them and moaned at the quick warmth it brought. Though the spell protected him from the cold air freezing him to death it did not keep him completely warm. He licked his sore chapped lips and cringed at the bitter taste of the blood on his tongue.

Mai had wondered off after a huge fight broke out between the two of them, that had been hours ago. Oh, why couldn't he have just admitted his feelings for the blonde? She was right, he was being childish. He sighed and gasped as a gush of wind forced his breath into his lungs. He shook it off and pushed his way through the thick desert of ice. He would turn back to find her but after he found the bell.

They were close, he could see where it was being kept up until the point when the blizzard hit. He knew he was closer to the bed than anyone so he felt a little better that it would slow the wolves looking for this bell down. He trudged on and shivered violently, his body attempting to keep him warm.

Suddenly the storm stopped and the sky was a clear purple once more, his eyes adjusted to the little sunlight the planet held and groaned at the sight before him, the blizzard had left at least ten feet of fresh snow and the old village was nowhere to be seen. The bell was so close and now he had to start over.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed and the world shook beneath him, he glanced around and his legs twitched in anticipation, they were ready to run away but Joey waited and watched the mountain in the distance. After a few moments jagged rocks appeared where there had been hills of snow only moments ago. There at the top of one of the rock formations was a gleaming light. "…I mean to do that." He stated coolly and glared at the glowing object. "The bell!" he smiled, he had come closer to the town. Of course, he still had mountains to climb but at least he was closer.

"I'll get the bell and that will show Mai." He straightened himself up and headed toward the waiting mountain.

**---Domino---**

Yugi had been walking for hours, the puzzle lead him all over town and yet there was no sign of Yami. Yugi kept his hopes up because the puzzle couldn't hone in on Yami if he wasn't there anymore. The puzzle yanked him across an empty street and stopped glowing the moment Yugi stood at a familiar fence. The fence surrounding the water park. "Yami! Are you in there?"

Yugi stood on the tips of his toes and glanced through a small peephole in the fence and squinted but it was too dark. He pulled away from the fence and looked down at the puzzle and nodded. Yami wasn't inside, how could he get in undetected without the puzzle? Yugi walked around for while and stopped when he saw Yami slumped up against the wall, his legs bet to his chest and his arms hanging lazily over them as his head rested on top. He looked so utterly defeated that it nearly broke Yugi's heart. "Yami?" Yugi whispered carefully so as not to startle him.

Yami's head shot up quickly at the soft voice and gave him a sad smile. "Yugi."

"Yami, I'm sorry about before…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, Yugi, don't worry about it. This is something I have to deal with. You should forgive me for the way I acted." He stood up slowly. "There is no time for this. We need to get in there."

"What's so important about the water park?" Yugi glanced through the bars at the empty park.

"The Bell of Earth is in there."

"How do you know?"

"It was something I was talking to Tea about. I bet you didn't know a real town; similar to this one was buried beneath this water park, this town was ancient and I have reason to believe that the town may be old enough to hold the bell of Earth."

"If that's true then the bell must be buried too. How can we dig through the concrete to get to it?"

"It wouldn't necessarily be buried, you know the bell tower in the park, and well I think that it's the original. It isn't as new as the other buildings there. I think it was recovered and used as a memento of the town that was here."

"Oh. Well let's get it then, before the wolves do." Yugi took Yami's hand and called upon the power of the puzzle and slipped through the gates like a ghost.

**---Neptune---**

Joey leapt from one cliff to the other; the mountain had proven to be more treacherous than he thought. He cliff edge was slick and upon landing Joey's foot slid causing him to fall into the snow. He clung to the edge and pulled himself up he was surprised that his hands could hold on, he was sure they had gone numb, sure they were moments from falling off. "When I get outta her' I'm gonna kill someone. I aint supposed to be freezing my ass off on my summa' vacation."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, Joseph." Mai stood proudly before him, her coat of golden fur dancing with the cold mountain air. "It makes you seem crazy."

Joey looked down at her and glared "You're too late; I'm going to get that bell, Wolf!"

"Temper, temper." She gave a wolf like grin and looked him over. "Seems you are in a very bad position to be saying that you've one." Joey blinked and looked behind him, she was right; he was at the edge of a cliff. He looked back at her quickly and glared once more. "See what I mean, Joseph." She laughed "you take one step back and you are dead."

"Stop calling me Joseph! You are not aloud to call me that, no one is!" his voice boomed and the earth shook beneath him.

"Careful, there Joseph, this may not be earth but it is still a mountain and avalanches can still occur."

"Don't use my name like that!" he warned darkly.

"Why not, the woman who used to call you that is long gone, surely someone should be aloud to use it, after all you won't be hearing it from her again."

"WHAT!" his hands clenched into fists and he charged at her only to miss when she jumped gracefully from his range. "What did you do to Mai?"

"Nothing short of what we'll be doing to you." She advanced and Joey stepped back. "Just give in Human."

Joey thought a moment; he had come too far to stop now, too many people where depending on him. He would continue on his way, wolf or no wolf. He looked at the summit and took a breath before breaking into a run for the next jump. He leapt across another hole and another, he ran faster, pushing his body to the limits and came to a sudden stop, across another deep crevice stood the golden wolf. "How the hell!"

"I'm a wolf, Joseph; humans can't possibly hope to beat us." She snarled, "Now I'm don't playing, it's time to finish you off."

"You won't stop me." Joey backed up and readied himself to jump.

**---Domino---**

Yugi and Yami walked through the fake town toward the glowing tower in the center. They had been silent since meeting on the outside; a slight tension had formed between them. Yugi glanced over at Yami as they walked and took a shallow breath. He wanted to explain about Atem, wanted to let Yami know that things would be okay. He wondered if they would be.

"Yugi." Yami's voice startled him. "I want to…" his voice trailed off as an echo of growls spilled from the fake houses and streets. "Damn." Yami looked ahead; it was a clear shot to the tower. "Yugi take my hand." Yugi slid his sender hand into Yami's and swallowed hard. "We need to get to the tower." He whispered.

Yugi held tight and tried to keep up as Yami pulled him into a run toward the tower. He took a glance behind him and willed his legs to move faster, at least twenty wolves were on their trail. Yami pushed Yugi ahead of him once they reached the tower and Yugi was flung into the opening and up the steps. "Get the Bell!" Yami called up to him and stepped through the opening and turned on his heal and glared at the river of wolves that followed. He placed his hands on either side of the opening and began to chant. The puzzle bean to glow and a protective shield coated the tower.

Yugi was at the top when he heard yelps from the wolves below as they crashed into the barrier. He cringed at the sound but it soon passed when he saw the magnificent bell before him. It wasn't anything special but it felt special. It was a classic brass bell, no designs or anything out of the ordinary. Yugi wouldn't have known it was the one if not for the feeling it gave him. It was a warm loving feeling, he smiled. "It's like Christmas." He reached a hand out to touch it but pulled back when Yami entered the room.

"Grab it up, Aibo- Yugi." Yami said.

"I can't." Yugi whispered. "I tried to. It's too beautiful to touch."

"We don't have time for this! Pick it up!" Yami took a few steps closer and shivered, he began to feel warmth through his body.

"See, you feel it too." Yugi whispered once more and took a step toward Yami. "Yami, I wanted to say something." Yami looked down at him. "I'm sorry, really sorry. Atem, we'll I just know you two would get along if you gave it a chance. I don't want you to fight anymore." He looked down at his hands.

Yami placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled softly at him. "Yugi, that would be easy if I weren't jealous of him." Yugi looked up at him. "Yes, Jealous. He has stolen what I have wanted since I met you. Yugi, he has your heart. Something I always hoped would belong to me. So many times I have wanted to tell you this, Yugi. I am in love with you." He said finally and lifted Yugi's chin and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 18---**

**­­­---Neptune---**

Claws ripped at the protective coating of Joey's space suit, after meeting in the air the golden wolf wasted no time in attacking him. She was swift and to the point and the force of her attack sent them flying through the air. They landed on the cliff from which Joey had jumped. She pinned him down with her big strong paws and gave a doggy snarl before leaning in for the kill.

Joey held his breath and shut his eyes tight waiting for death to come. Flashes of light filled his mind, memories? Flashbacks? He couldn't be sure until the one memory he kept close to his heart fluttered to the front of the line. He was standing before Mai, protecting her from darkness. His back began to ache in remembrance of that fateful day.

The memory was so powerful that Joey's body jerked to life. Mai must have needed him again or the memory wouldn't have been so vibrant and real. He brought his right foot up and placed his toes on the wolf's chest before kicking her off. She yelped and hopped from the edge of the mountain to land on her cliff once more.

"Back to square one. Neither one of us is going to back down." The wolf said. "Eventually, you will lose though, human."

"What makes you think that?"

"The woman you want to protect. I told you, she's gone! No one to save her. She acted as though she could do anything but the truth is she was weak. She always needed rescuing. Well now there is no reason for her to be rescued. She is gone. So give up."

"It's not all about her."

"This is bigger than the one you love?" she snarled.

"I didn't say that. I will save her and the planet." Joey vowed and took a stance in preparation for another jump across the gap.

"That's a big dream for an underdog. You know I should let you pass to see how well you do with this plan of yours." She laughed. "Come Joseph; jump if you are going to."

"That's enough, Mai!" she paused and glanced at him. "It wasn't too hard to figure out."

"But how…"

"She was-- is the only one who calls me that. And I get this strange feeling when she does, I like that feeling. I get that same feeling when you say it. I know that it's you, Mai. I love you."

"Y--" She glared and dug her claws into the snow. "Die, Human!" she lunged into the air and Joey did too. They collided and Joey wrapped his arms around her tightly and the spun in the air in a slow dance for a moment before falling. "We're falling…" she murmured.

"You are the only one falling. Let me help you up." Joey said. "Open your eyes." He whispered and stroked her cheek. "I told you I would save you."

"How did you do that?" She looked at her paws only to find they were no longer paws but hands, her hands. "I'm human again."

"That's right." His hot breath tickled her cheek and it was then that she noticed his position, he was straddling her hips and his face was so close to hers, his chest pressed against hers. "Wait, why didn't we fall?"

"I pulled us back toward my edge of the cliff and we rolled and landed here." He smiled "You didn't feel that?"

"It felt like we were dancing." She smiled up at him and caught sight of his eyes, soft and honey colored. "Joey…"

"What happened to Joseph?" he teased

"Did you mean what you said?" she reached up and touched his cheek "Do you love me?"

"I do. I love you, Mai Valentine."

"Oh Joseph." She whispered. "No one has ever said that to me before. Not even as I child and I was alone… I love you too." She admitted. "Since the first night I met you on the ship to Duelist Kingdom. I just… I never thought you would love me too."

He smiled down at her and leaned in slowly capturing her lips with his. His nose brushing against her cheek as his lips massaged hers and his tongue danced at the tip of her bottom lip. Her lips parted slightly and his slid his tongue languidly into her warm cavern and let out a low growl in the pleasure of it all.

Mai brought her hands up into his hair and combed through it lazily enjoying every moment of their first kiss. Her tongue pushed against his and the feeling tingled her to the tips of her toes. The taste of him, the smell of him, and every part of him that brushed up against her made her feel hot and cold at the same time.

When the kiss ended they stared at each other for a moment and a blush rose to Mai's cheeks. "Come on, we have a planet to save."

"Again…"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Pixie sprang from a mound of snow and glared at the couple lying in the snow. "That is my Human!"

"Wh- Hey, you are that wolf from the museum." Joey said and helped Mai up and held her trembling body to his. "You are one of them!"

"Yes, and I thought I could… I thought you liked me. You would be transformed and we would run away together, just get away from the pack… But this… How could you?" Pixie glared at Mai. "She was never supposed to survive. And I will fix that!"

"What!? I won't let you hurt her." Joey pulled Mai behind him and pointed at Pixie. "I'm sorry you thought I would be with you but… Really I don't even know you. And I only saved you because I'm just a nice guy."

"Once I get rid of her I can have you all to myself." Pixie said completely ignoring him. "I love you, Humans. I wanted to help you but after this I don't think I should." She whispered. "I've been hurt too many times by your kind!" she jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. "Love me!"

"No! I love her!" he looked up at Mai.

**---Domino---**

Yugi's slender fingers came up to brush Yami's cheek, soft and soothing were his fingers, that Yami gave a sigh at the soft contact. Yugi placed both hands on Yami's cheeks and broke the kiss; their lips came apart slowly like a warm marshmallowly center of an Oreo as the cookies were pulled away. No words were said as they recovered from their first kiss. Yugi's long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks when he blinked.

"Don't say anything, Yugi." Yami said finally and jumped when a loud crash shook the tower. "The force field is wearing off. We have to go." Yami grabbed for the bell but his fingers went right through it. "What the-"

"That's what happened to me. It won't let anyone grab it." Yugi bit his lip hard in frustration.

"Yugi!" Yami peered out the window and grimaced to find that Atem was running up to them being chased by ten wolves. "Yugi, Yami. I found something!" he glared when a wolf nipped at his heel.

"Maybe he'll get eaten." Yami said and Yugi glared at him. "Right, not funny…" he turned away, "it's a little funny." He murmured under his breath.

"Atem, hurry they are right behind you." Yugi reached his hand out to the young Pharaoh and willed him to run faster. "Just get through the doorway and they'll stop. They can't get through."

Atem nodded and ran faster and paused when a pack of five wolves crowded around the door in an attempt to stop him. Atem smirked and leapt into the air right over the wolves and landed on the bottom step of the inner tower and laughed. "Not even wolves can stop me. Bring on your armies, Egypt will not fall!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh Ra… Why did you create such a man…"

Atem walked up the steps and embraced Yugi in a tight hug and smirked at Yami causing him to glare in response. "Oh my, little Star, I love you."

Yugi melted into his arms and purred silently, he felt warm and safe in the Pharaoh's arms. "I love you too."

Yami's eyes closed against the pain he felt in his chest, his heart beating hard, trying to get out of the jail cell known as his ribcage. "L-look, we have to get this bell back to the house."

"We can't pick it up."

"Ah," Atem pulled away from Yugi and turned toward the bell. "Stand around the bell and hold hands. "It takes the three of us."

"Trinity." Yugi whispered and took hold of Atem's and Yami's hands and flinched at the hear coming from them. He smiled and watches as the bell solidified. Its brass glittered and danced into a golden life of beauty. Etched on its bulb were three symbols, The Sun, the Stars, and the Moon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Celestial Trinity **

**---Chapter 19---**

"I love you." Joey repeated and reached a weak hand up toward Mai. "Get the bell and get back to the base."

"Shut up!" Pixie scratched at his face and gasped when she drew blood. "I'm sorry sweet prince." She pushed her cold nose against his temple and began to lap at the blood. Joey cringed under her.

"MAI! Go! What are you waiting for?"

"I love you too. And I'll be damned if a-a wolf takes you from me. She said her fists balled at her sides. Pixie glared at her and gave a snarl before jumping off of Joey to face the woman who threatened her. "That's right, fight me for him."

Joey sat up, wiped his cheek, and watched in amused horror. "This would be so hot if the snow was chocolate pudding and Pixie wasn't a dog." He muttered. The girls gave him a disgusted look. "What? Okay okay. I'll get the bell. You go Mai!" he smiled and ran off.

"Look at that, he wont even stay and watch. He doesn't care about you." Pixie said.

"Oh he loves me. We've been through more than you can ever imagine. He does have a world to save if you didn't remember. And don't worry about him; this is between you and me!"

**---**

Atem was the first to open his eyes, the bell's power rushed through him and for the first time he noticed the way Yugi felt and how Yami was taking everything. He was killing Yami slowly and Yugi would break if that happened. Then his eyes gazed upon Yami and he smiled. His secret would have to come out eventually and the urge to tell the truth was bubbling up.

"That was amazing." Yugi smiled. "I feel like… like I just went to a spa, took an afternoon nap, and had a warm bath, all at the same time."

Yami's eyes opened slowly when he was sure his tears stopped their threats. He blinked a few times noticing Atem's stare. "What? Is there anything else you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you. I just want the three of us… to be happy."

"How is that going to happen? I'm in love with Yugi. You have him. I hate you."

"I love Yugi as well but he isn't the only one."

"What?"

Yugi looked back and forth between them afraid of where the conversation was going and decided to find out.

"I love you too! But I knew I couldn't have both you and Yugi so I've been pushing you away, making you jealous, hurting you on purpose. And I'm sorry."

Yugi was taken aback. There was so much love between them and yet there was so much pain and hurt, so much hate.

"Trinity." The subtle feminine voice arose once more and the boys glanced at the glittering bell. "You have past the final test. Your hearts, minds, and souls are connected, there are no more secrets or lies between you." She whispered. "Now the three of you must fight to protect the cause. Use your power to stop Anubis. Stop them." She said and the voice stopped.

"Come on guys we'll talk about this later. We need to get the bell back to the base." Yugi grabbed it up and held it close to him. Yami and Atem nodded before heading out.

**---**

Joey returned with a bell cradled in his arms, "It's about time. Now you are all mine, hun." Joey smiled. "Let's get back to earth." He took Mai's hand and pressed the button on his watch and they pixilated before appearing in the bell room.

"I felt bad for her. Her story is sad. And yet I think she knew she was going to die."

"I guess we have another reason to hate those wolves."

"Mai! Joey!" Yugi smiled greatly and hugged his best friend tight. "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Have a little faith, Yug'." Joey ruffled his hair.

"Welcome back, Joey." Yami smiled.

"They have Ryou and Duke. They are wolves now, just as I was."

"How did you turn back without the music?" Tea asked, holding up the locket.

"It sounds lame but… Love." She smiled and pouted tugging at her bracelet. "I can't get this off though."

"Let me help you with that." Yugi held up the puzzle and placed its golden tip against the bracelet and it popped off.

"Thank's hun."

"Serenity?" Joey looked at the members of the group.

"She… she was…" Tristan started but shook his head and Joey assumed the worst. "Will Ryou and Duke but she is okay. Only. She is still sleeping."

"How long?"

"Twelve hours."

"Uhuh. This is what she does. When there is too much stress she just sleeps. She'll be fine. He let out a breath."

Atem looked at the tablet and growled. "There are no more bells to collect. We need to fight. They will try to come for us to get the bell's we have. We need a plan."

**---**

Yugi shivered and looked back at Yami with bright frightened eyes, "I'm scared."

"About what? We'll be fine." He pulled his small frame to him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest and let out a soft breath. "How can we be happy?"

"Yugi, the three of us will be happy. Trust me."

"I do."

"You guy's ready!?" Atem yelled at them. "The bells are in the bag." He tossed the bag toward Yami and moved to Yugi's side.

"Be careful, Yami." Yugi whispered

"Don't worry about me."

"I know you can do this." Atem choked out.

"Uh, sure."

"I see you guys are going to be awkward for a while." Yugi laughed softly.

"Keep him safe." Yami said and turned to Yugi, "Keep him away from my stuff." He winked and Atemu rolled his eyes. "Bye." He said and walked to the door but turned on his heel. "Love you… both of you." And he was gone.

**---**

Yami walked to the cave. "Anubis!" his voice boomed dangerously. "I have what you want."

Cyric walked out slowly and snarled. "If this is a trap I'm ready for it."

"I'm sure you are. Listen, Yugi will never love me, Atem has stolen him from me and I want him dead, this is the only way."

"Alright, come with me." Cyric turned and lead Yami through the cavern and to the throne room "Master. Yami has brought the bells with him.

"Excellent." He smirked and nodded his head toward a silver door way where the bells sat. "Put them with the rest." Yami nodded and put each bell in its place and looked back at the wolf king. "Good. Once the moon is full I will have the power to bring the world to my order."

"Now it's time." Cyric smirked and jumped at Yami pinning him to the ground and dug his claws into his chest, Yami let out a painful scream and looked up at him. "Aren't you going to fight me?"

"It's not my fight." He said simply.

"It's mine!"

"Seto?" Cyric glared and snapped his head toward the former white wolf.

"Mmhm." He laughed and held out his sliver gun and smirked. "This would be too easy."

"It would if bullets worked." Cyric said getting off of Yami to face his new opponent. Anubis sat back amused and watched the fight. Seto took aim and fired and it whizzed pasted the wolf. "And it surely won't work if you miss." He laughed.

"Who said I was aiming for you." He smirked and watched as his bullet ricocheted and hit the machine behind him. "There will be no more. Humans are humans."

"Damn you!" Cyric charged at him and yelped when a bullet tore through him. "I-It won't work."

"I think it will." He smiled. "You were human once."

"I was not!" he screamed.

"Sounds like a touchy subject." Atem said the puzzle hanging around his neck. "It is true. You hear that song?"

Cyric's ears picked up and Yugi stepped from the shadows letting the locket play its song. "We decided to free the humans on our way here."

Seto fired again. "You are human." He said and Cyric dropped to the ground as his soul left his human form."

"Very good!" Anubis clapped. "How wonderful." The boys looked up at him in anger. "I do love a good show. So you know that I am the only true wolf."

"You don't stand a chance." Yami said. "You are the only one left. The human's are free."

"You are wrong. See once the moon is full and directly over head I will have a wish to make and I won't be the only one, nor will you be here. The solar system will be mine once more. Only thing is I cannot wish you all dead and have the world. So I must do one on my own." He looked at Seto and snapped his fingers. "He was hard to control with just a collar so I had something placed in his heart."

Seto looked at him and nodded, his eyes outlined in red. "Eliminate the trinity of the moon. The more power the moon has to more power will be granted to me." Seto pulled the trigger again and he did not miss.

"NO!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Celestial Trinity**

**---Chapter 20---**

Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he ran, everything was slow motion, and bad things always were. Yugi tried to run faster but his legs wouldn't move fast enough, couldn't move fast enough. Yami fell to the ground a pool of blood starting to form around him. Seto didn't miss. He hit is mark spot on and as the world began to catch up Seto regained his control in time to realize what he had just done.

"Yami. No… YAMI!" Yugi's heart stopped and his legs fought to keep up with his upper body and he collapsed beside Yami and shook him. "Yami turn over. Smile, be happy. Smirk like you know you are winning. YAMI!" Yugi's tears fell freely.

"Yugi, stop." Atem whispered. "YUGI! STOP IT!" he was at Yugi's side and tugging at the boy. "Don't shake him like that, you could make it worse."

"It's pointless." Seto whispered his eyes blank and colorless and he tossed his gun to the side. "Those bullets… that gun… his heart. He's dead."

"He isn't dead! He's playing dead, he has a plan." Yugi yelled at them. "He's alive. He knows what he's doing." Yugi covered Yami with his body and hugged him tight. "Yami."

"Look, this is all very moving but can we get on with it. Now that Yami's power has been released the moon will be more powerful and on the plus side, you two can't win. As you know it takes the three of you to win and now there are only two. Not to worry though, you will be joining him in death."

"He isn't Dead!" Yugi's head rested against Yami's back and for the first time… he couldn't feel a beat or hear a breath. It was true. Even playing dead, Yami was never that good. "Please. Mou hitori no boku."

"Yugi." Atem let the boy go and turned to Anubis. "You hurt my Yugi."

"Shut up. You took away my kingdom. We are even." He waved Atem off and turned back to Seto. "Get your gun and finish the job. Kill the other two."

"No." Seto whispered. "I won't."

"You cannot resist me. Seto you will do as I say." Anubis was on his feet now; there were only a few moments until the moon was just right.

"Fuck off." He said.

"There is no time for this."

"How about one more fight. Since we are even, why don't we settle this? If I die then you may take over the Solar System. If I win, you leave."

"A fight to the death. You don't stand a chance." Anubis said.

"That's true so I will become a wolf as well." Atem whispered. Seto and Yugi looked at him in horror.

"How will you do that? Seto destroyed the machine."

"I have my own magic." Atem Whispered and turned to Yugi and planted a kiss on his soft lips. "I'll never stop loving you."

"Once you use that you won't be able to change back." Anubis warned.

"I know." Atem said and pulled the puzzle off and handed it to Yugi and closed his eyes tight, his pharaoh garb appearing on his body. He pulled the crown from his brow and held it close chanting. Yugi watched with new found tears as Atem's crown glittered and faded into a powdery dust and right before his eyes, Atem began to change. His fir was a unique golden color and his violet eyes stood out against it. Even as a wolf he was royal.

"Impressive." Anubis Yawned. "Lets get this over with, I don't have much time."

"Indeed we do not." Atem nodded and walked up to Anubis and they circled each other.

Yugi watched in horror as Atem and Anubis sprang at each other and were lost from his sight, They were so fast he couldn't make out what was happening let alone who was winning. He held Yami's hand tightly and looked down noticing how cold it was becoming. New tears fell but his attention was brought back to the wolves when he heard a yelp. He looked up but still he could see nothing. He could see a few spots of blood on the ground and whips of air.

"Atem…" Yugi cried harder, "Huh?" he looked up as Seto touched his shoulder. "S-Seto."

"Yugi." Seto couldn't bring himself to face him. "I'm…"

"It wasn't your fault." The moon washed over them and Yugi began to feel warm. After all the Stars and Moon could only meet at night. "Yami." Yugi cried again. "I can't breathe, I can't live… he's gone. I'm gone."

"Yugi…" Seto began but suddenly the fight was over and both wolves stood facing each other, panting. Anubis Smirked and Seto knew it was over until Atem gave a smirk as well and Anubis fell over in a heap.

"And I win" Atem said. "Again." He scoffed and strolled over to Seto and looked up at him then turned to Yugi. "There is a wish to be made. Make one and the bells will no longer be in existence."

"Atem…" Yugi took his paw into his hands. "I'll wish you human."

"No!" Atem pulled his paw away. "I love you. But I see where your heart lies. And I do not blame you for it. Use the wish to bring Yami back."

"But…"

"Forget about me. Use it."

"T-Thank you." Yugi whispered.

"Trinity. The winners, what is it you desire?"

"Yami. We Want Yami back!" Yugi said Atem gave a smiled and fell over but Seto caught him before he hit the ground"

"Atem!?" Yugi jumped.

"Trinity of the Star." The voice came again. "Is that your wish?"

"Yes! I want Yami back!" Yugi repeated.

"Then your wish shall be granted to you." The voice was gone and suddenly the world faded to white.

**---Domino Hospital---**

"I still can't believe you shot me." Yami shoved Seto away.

"I didn't mean to." He rolled his eyes and left an envelope on his nightstand. "There is a check in there. Cash it once you get out." He said and walked out of the room.

"When is he going to realize that money doesn't heal anything?"

"Whoa! A hundred thou!" Joey blinked and dropped the envelope. Mai grabbed his hand. "I couldn't resist." He said.

"Yeah Yeah." Mai smiled. "Feel better Yami."

"We're leaving?" Mai nodded toward the door at Yugi. "Oh. Yeah, we have a date. Get better pal." Joey said and the two were out the door.

Yugi looked back at his grandfather and swallowed hard. "Go on boy, he needs you as much as you need him."

"Yes, I know… I just don't know what to say." Yugi took a breath and walked through the door and let it close behind him.

"Yugi." Yami smiled brightly. "I was wondering when you would visit me." Yugi walked up to him and his tears fell again. "Yugi, don't cry, I'm going to be fine."

"I love you." Yugi blurted out. "I love you so much. I never want to be apart from you." His words fell from his lips. "We belong together forever."

"Yugi… what about… Atem?"

"He sacrificed himself to make us happy. I could never love him as much as I love you. You are my soul, my heart, my moon." He smiled cutely. "He was wonderful and I wish you had the chance to see that. I wish you two had the chance to be friends."

"W-well where is he now?"

"He had to go back home. He is a wolf now, trapped that way. He wanted me to use the wish to bring you back. He wanted me to give you this note. I didn't read it. Not that I could, it's written in hieratic." He handed him the paper and waited silently as Yami read.

"It says: _My dearest Yugi belongs to you, I trust you to take care of him. I know what I must do, I've known for a while and I must confess something, of course if you are reading this then I have become a wolf as I should have. My confession is this. I have loved you for a while and have always known where my place has been. And I have been pushing you away to make it easier… and when I saw Yugi my heart began to yearn and I didn't have the strength to push you both away. For hurting you I am sorry. I wish the two of you happiness. So long as there is the night, there is the day. As the sun I will be watching over you. And now I bid thee farewell. Pharaoh Atemu_." Yami put the note down and pulled Yugi onto his lap. "I love you too."

"And we love you." They looked up at the daytime sky. "Atem." Yugi and Yami smiled and shared their first real kiss, No lust, nothing spiritual… just love.

**---**

DAS ENDE


	21. Chapter 21

Warnings: This Chappy contains Yaoi. Don't like don't read.

**---Happy Ending After All---**

Yugi stared at the puzzle as it hung on the hook in his closet its golden sparkle gone. He pushed it with his finger making it swing; it was nothing but a charm on a necklace now. He pulled it off the hook and hugged it to his body. Atem's memory would always linger within, Lost within its many corridors but still there. Yugi hugged the puzzle tighter and started to cry. The moment he let the first tear fall he regretted it, more tears flooded from his eyes and his breath shortened as he rocked on his heels.

Yami watched from the doorway as he had for the past week, since the departure of the arrogant, sexy, Pharaoh Atem, Yugi had cried and rocked the puzzle as he would a newborn baby. Yami's grip tightened on the frame of the door, the pain Yugi was feeling would soon engulf him as it always had. He had to do something. There had to be something, but what? Yami looked away unable to watch him any longer.

Yugi could feel his heart in his chest and found it hard to swallow against the lump of sadness in his throat. "I miss him." He said finally and Yami walked up to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked up at him with a tearstained face. "He shouldn't have turned into a wolf. It was wrong."

"He did it to save me."

"Oh…" Yugi cringed. "No, I wish there would have been a way to save both of you."

"There wasn't any time to find a different way. He did a brave thing and we should move on, he would want us to be happy… well you mostly." Yami added in a playful voice. "Please, Yugi." Yami grabbed for the puzzle. "You can't keep hurting yourself like this."

"I want to see him one more time. Is that too much to ask? Just one more time?" Yugi begged as if Yami had the power to bring him back.

"Yugi I…" Yami let the chain of the puzzle slip from his fingers, "I can't make that happen for you. I'm sorry I'm not more powerful. I'm sorry that he brought me back." Yami backed up slowly.

Yugi began to panic. "No, Yami. I love you. I just miss him."

"I miss him too."

"You do?"

"I do."

Yugi smiled, "he would die if he heard you say that." Yugi giggled.

"I'm sure he would." Yugi paused. "It's just that… I am so used to having a happy ending. We always have before… I have to confess that I was only being brave through that whole thing because I knew that deep down we would all be okay, that we would all come home."

"I know just what you mean." Yami smiled. "But, we have to let this go; there isn't anything we can do."

"There is. There has to be." Yugi sat up. "We always have a happy ending. Let's find a way to bring him back."

"Yugi…" Yami sighed

"Don't… sigh, Yugi me." Yugi jumped up and put the puzzle around his neck. "Tomorrow morning we will find a way." Yugi said and hopped of to the bed and climbed in.

"Don't sleep with the puzzle on, you'll get hurt."

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said and patted the bed. "Come." Yami rolled his eyes, every night Yugi invited him into bed. He didn't have to Yami would always sleep next to him but Yugi didn't want to assume ever. Yami mad his way to the bed and slid under the covers and pulled Yugi to him and kissed his forehead.

Yugi held the puzzle in two hands and pressed his forehead up against Yami's and closed his eyes. Yami watched him for a while until his breath slowed and he was asleep then placed his hands over Yugi's and pulled him and the puzzle closer and fell asleep.

Later that night the puzzle's glow returned as the moon washed over the sleeping duo and a soft ring woke Yugi from his deep sleep. He sat up and looked at the puzzle. "Oh my…" Yugi's eyes were bright from the light of the puzzle and his body suddenly felt hot. "Yami…" he whispered and shook Yami hard. "Y-Yami!"

"Go back to sleep."

"Yami…" Yugi's eyes widened when Atem's form appeared next to Yami, his transparent arm wrapped around Yami's waist. "Atem…"

"Hello, my little Star." He whispered. "Having a little trouble waking him up? Maybe I can help. The moon draws strength from the sun, after all." He smiled his handsome smile and leaned down toward Yami's unsuspecting ear and blew softly. Yugi's eyebrow arched as he watched, Yami's toes wiggled and his lips parted, he seemed to have enjoyed it. "My silver moon." Atem whispered into Yami's ear and slipped his sliver tongue out and traced the shell of Yami's ear. His toes curled even more and Yugi licked his lips when a soft moan escaped Yami's lips. "See, little one, this should wake him up. We should share this night. Would you like to help me wake him?"

"I don't know how… to be… sexy…" Atem looked at him as if Yugi had just spoken against everything he had believed in. "I mean… well I know what I feel and what I want to do when I see him sometimes but… is that okay?" Atem arched an eyebrow and moved away slightly and swept his hand over Yami's sleeping body in invitation. "Okay, I'll just try it." Yugi crawled a little closer to Yami and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Yami. If you wake up there will be more of this."

"There will be more regardless." Atem corrected and smirked at his little light. He reached over and yanked the covers off of Yami and smiled at the bulge in Yami's boxers. "It's working. Yugi, why don't you play with his ear a little more?" Yugi nodded and took Yami's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled softly.

Yami's manhood twitched and another moan was pulled form this throat, his eyes opened, heavy with lust. "W-what are you doing?"

"Doesn't it feel good?" Yugi whispered. "I can tell it d-does…" he said and blushed when another moan spilled from Yami's lips. Looking down to see, Yugi noticed Atem's hand kneading at the hardened lump in Yami's fire red boxers. Yami's fists balled, tangled in the sheet beneath him. What ever he did to deserve the attention, well he was sure he would do it again.

"Relax, dark one. It is because of you that I am back." Atem's soothing voice lulled Yami's mind into a state of utter pleasure and relaxation.

"But… I made the wish." Yugi looked at Atem, pulling away from Yami's ear, leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

"That is true." Atem reached over wiping the string from Yugi's chin and smiled. "But, the power of the moon is strongest once released and well I suppose there was more magic in Yami than I gave him credit for. Though I have to go back to my time still… I am no longer a wolf… only when the moon is high in the sky do I turn into one."

"So… You're…" Atem silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Enough talking, I haven't much time here." He soothed.

Yami grumbled in pleasure-filled agony and reached up wrapping his arm around Yugi's neck, his hand caressing the soft hairs on the back of his neck. He pulled Yugi down and kissed him forcefully, then drew Yugi's body beneath his swiftly pinning his wrists above his head. "You shouldn't wake people like that. They may get the wrong idea."

Yugi looked up at Yami with his dazzling eyes and Atem watched silently from the corner of the bed. "I love you Yami." He whispered.

"Well we have a long night ahead of us." Atem crawled toward them replacing Yami's hands with his. "Let's have a little fun with our Star." Yami smirked and started to unbutton Yugi's blue flannel pajama top. Yugi swallowed hard and writhed in anticipation. He gazed from Yami to Atem and felt a jolt of electricity from his heart to his crotch and everywhere in between. He began to think it wouldn't be so bad to be fought over under these circumstances.

"I love you too, Atem"

"Hmm, and we love you as well."

"That's right." Yami pressed his hot wet lips to Yugi's collar and nipped slightly at Yugi's cool skin. "We love you so much…" Yami let out a low grumble of a moan and attached his mouth to one of Yugi's hardened nipples. Yugi arched up off the bed but with Atem holding his wrists down it was nearly impossible. Atem let out a smooth sexy chuckle and leaned down to take the other nipple into his mouth.

Yugi's world melted away slowly, he was so high, and he felt that no drug could come close. His whole body burned with desire, with need, with pure heat. He almost couldn't take it when his heart leapt from his chest; he wanted to scream… why he wasn't screaming.

But Yugi was Screaming, he couldn't hear anything, all he could do was Yami and Atem spurred on by them, bit and licked Yugi's nipples in sync. Suddenly Yami glanced over at Atem and they released Yugi's hardened nubs for a moment letting him writhe with the need to be sucked on again. Yami licked his lips and moved toward Atem and kissed him experimentally and parted his lips when Atem's tongue swept across his bottom lip.

Atem slowly tangled his tongue with Yami's as they battled for dominance only to concede to each other before pulling away. Yami smirked and went back to Yugi, who was feeling a little neglected at the moment.

A little smirk found its way to Atem's face as well and he followed Yami as he left a trail of love bites down Yugi's side then moved to dip his tongue into Yugi's bellybutton at the same time Atem did. Their tongues swirled and danced causing Yugi's mind to burst with pleasure. He moaned over and over and opened his eyes when he felt a soft thigh next to his head. Atem was leaning so far over him that he could see the bulge of his manhood.

Yugi was glad Atem was wearing his Pharaoh garb because Yugi slipped his head between Atem's legs and found Atem's head and blew on it. Atem let out a gasp and glanced up at Yugi. "What are you doing there little one?"

"Mnuffin." Came a muffled reply. Yugi took Atem into his hot mouth and Atem's hands released their hold on Yugi's wrists to move to a more comfortable spot on the bed. He slowly moved his hips toward Yugi and moaned as he fucked his mouth. He moved a little harder wanting to feel more of that heat.

"Atem, slow down." Yami worked on pulling Yugi's pajama bottoms down along with his underwear and tossed them aside. Yugi was so hard Yami began to wonder if Yugi's was bigger than his was. Yami smirked and left a kiss on Yugi's tip causing Yugi to moan, taking in more of Atem. Atem moved his body, he was so close and the thought of Yugi drinking his seed made him fly. Suddenly his body bolted forward and he gave Yugi all he had to offer. Yugi swallowed most of it and took a breath when Atem pulled his limp member from his mouth.

"Hmm, my little Star, that was simply amazing." Atem sat back on his heels and looked down at Yugi, his soft eyes were lined with tears, and they pearled on his eyelashes. His mouth was open slightly letting out baby breaths and a light stream of come rivered down from them. "Beautiful."

Yami reached over and pulled the lubrication from his nightstand and stripped off his clothes and coated himself in the warm liquid. He looked at Yugi's waiting body and smiled, this would be the first time he had touched Yugi this way. "Yugi, are you ready for this?"

"Uhuh…" Yugi nodded and looked at Atem. "I'm ready." He whispered and Yami sat on his heels and Atem pushed Yugi up and smiled softly as he led Yugi to crawl to Yami. Yugi looked at Yami, his cock stood tall and ready. Yugi bit his lip. "That won't fit."

"It's alright Aibou." Yami patted his lap. "I'll be careful. He grabbed Yugi's hips and rubbed the small of his back with his thumbs coaxing Yugi to move closer and spread apart his cheeks before pulling him down onto him. Yugi tensed at the intrusion and bit his lip hard. Yami nuzzled Yugi's spine and kissed him lightly as he pushed into him.

Yugi wrenched forward but Yami held him tight and whispered. "I know it hurts but it will get better I promise." Yami soothed and glanced at Atem. Atem took the hint and moved over caressing Yugi's cheek and kissed him passionately. Yugi swooned and lost himself in the prince's kiss. He moaned and was vaguely aware that Yami had slid all the way in. But the moment Atem ended the kiss Yugi felt the pain once more.

"Ah… I can't… it hurts…" tears streamed down his face.

"Shh. It's okay, Yugi. Trust me." Yami ran hid hands down and around to Yugi's thighs and rubbed them gently.

After a few moments Yugi wiggled his hips testing it and smiled softly. "Okay."

"Good." Yami pulled Yugi up and slammed him back down forcing a scream from his lips. Yugi leaned back resting his head on Yami's shoulder as Yami continued to push into him in different angles. Suddenly Yugi's body convulsed violently and a loud moan of a scream fell from his lips. Yami smirked, "Found it." He held Yugi's hips tighter and spread his legs wider causing Yugi to spread his too then guided Yugi toward him over and over, hitting that special place inside of him dead on.

"Oh god… YAMI…" Yugi moaned and reached back tugging at Yami's hair. "Harder." Harder he tugged, "Deeper!" Yugi dug his nails into Yami's scalp and tugged.

Yami met with each of Yugi's demands, all too happy to be inside his little light. He felt so tight and hot. Yami kissed Yugi's neck and left hard love bites on his soft flesh. Atem smiled lightly at the sight and focused on Yugi's throbbing cock, just begging to be touched. They were too occupied to notice him but he would make sure they remembered him this night. He took hold of Yugi by the base and plunged him into his mouth.

"OOHhh…" Yugi fought to open his eyes, to see where this new source of pleasure was coming from. But all Yugi could thin about was Yami's cock and Atem's mouth. They were both so good… Sex gods. Yugi groaned, he didn't think he could take much more. Yugi grabbed Yami's hair tight and came hard in Atem's mouth. Atem swallows him expertly and it didn't take long for Yami to come deep inside of Yugi. "Oh my god…" Yugi groaned and smiles lightly when Yami pulls out and lays him back. "I love you… I love you Atem… I love you Y...ami" He fell asleep almost instantly.

Atem smiled his most handsome smile and looked Yami. "Nice show"

"Shut up." He smiled back and gazed down between Atem's legs and smirked. "Allow me to help you with that." He moved in

**---**

The next morning Yugi woke feeling alive and very very satisfied. "Hmm, Yami." Yugi shook him lightly waking him up. "Morning."

"Morning. Atem left last night. He left you a note." Yami reached over to the night stand and handed it to him. "I'll read it to you if you want." Yugi nodded and Yami flipped it open and began to read. "My dearest Yugi, and Yami (I know you will read this too)" Yami nodded and continued,

"Though my time with you has past I want you to know that I will love you both forever. We are still the Celestial Trinity. We will always be the Sun, Moon, and Stars. But it is time for the Sun to move on to the next world, leaving the moon and the stars to mingle forever. They will never fade and so long as there is the sun the moon will not either. I love you both from here until eternity."

"I guess there is a happy ending after all." Yugi snuggled against Yami and closed his eyes once more. Yami joined him and they were sure Atem embraced them both.


End file.
